Enveloping Darkness
by chatnoir-chan
Summary: Rin has been named leader of his clan after his father's mysterious death. Yukio is on a mission to figure out the revial clan's new leader with Bon, Shima, Miwa, and Shiemi.Yukio is a yakuza memeber that falls in love with the enemy. Sucky summary just read to get a feel if it's your thing or not. Yukio/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: rated M for mature and this a yaoi which means boyxboy. main pairing is YukioxRin. Lots of violence but not really graphic.**

**Enveloping Darkness**

**~ooOoo~**

**Prologue**

**~ooOoo~**

Rin starred coldly at the man begging for his life. The man whimpered and begged causing Rin's lip to curl in disgust at the display. He began slowly sliding Kurikara out of the sheath and lifted the katana to the man's neck.

"Oh no, Please no! I'll pay you back, I ...I swear I will." The man pleaded trying to lean back to avoid the blade at his throat.

Rin cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything, just waited and starred at the man with blank eyes.

"I'm so-sorry Okumura-sama. I'll never do it again!" The man pleaded tears running down his face.

Rin smiled and tilted his head back as if trying to study the man from a different angle. "Now, now I can't have people around me that I can't trust now can I? You stole from me when I trusted you to deliver. It's over."

Paling the man skittered backward, "Please no! NO!"

With a flick of his wrist, Rin decapitated the man cutting the scream short. The head rolled before hitting the alley wall, Rin and two the two body guards with him were splattered with blood as the body fell to the ground twitching. Rin calmly wiped his dripping katana on the corpse as one of his guards rushed to wipe the blood from his face. He lifted his hand to stop the guard and slid the sword back into it's sheath, turning to them he pointed to the body ,"Clean this shit up and then call somebody to deal with all of his accomplices."

The men nodded quickly and set off to do their work. Rin watched for a second with a detached expression as they started to pick up the body and clean the blood, before walking back to the black jaguar waiting for him. His delicate features were twisted in an expression of concentration as the driver jumped out of the car to open the door for him. Sliding into the car Rin starred out the widow before signing and closing his eyes with a pained expression.

_The woman was beautiful. Her emerald-green eyes seemed to glow as she smiled at him. Arms enveloped him as the smell of jasmine and honey clouded his senses, the arms hugged him tightly as a sweet and gentle voice asked, "What would you like to do today, my sweet boy? The park? Zoo? Or do you wanna stay home and go visit the pond and gardens? What will it be today?"_

_Rin felt his face screw up in concentration as he deliberated all of his choices. After a while he shook his head and smiled wide, "Anywhere is good as long as I'm with you mama!"_

_Tinkling laughter filled the air like bells as the woman, laughed and squeezed him even tighter, " You know just what to say my sweet boy, but today is your birthday and I want you to have fun wherever you wish."_

Rin was jolted from the memory as his driver asked him where to go. Sighing and feeling four times his age

Rin wearily told the driver "Blue Blossom Tea House."

"Yes Okumura-sama." the driver responded dutifully

**Chapter 1**

As Rin walked to the tea house he straightened the black yukata he was wearing and slung Kurikara on his shoulder ( in the red silk pack). Pausing to survey the tea "house" he smiled. Rather than a regular café or restaurant this tea house was a whole traditional mansion owned by Rin. Only the insanely rich and fellow yakuza visited this tea house. Blue blossoms offered tea,meals, and forms of entertainment. The entertainment mostly based around Japanese traditional dances and music.

Being at Blue Blossoms always comforted Rin since it was technically his home and he could relax and be himself there, when not in one of the public dining rooms.

Walking through one of the back doors that was part of branch buildings that was personal housing he walked to his room and changed into a navy blue yukata with a black obi that had embroidery patterns of swirls in blue with glass beads. Taking some of his longer hair and pining it back with a comb decorated with beads and bells that dangled from it and kicked of his shoes preferring bare feet. His bloodied yukata was left on the floor to be cleaned up by one of the maids and he left to check on his business.

As Rin entered the main dining area he noticed a group of unfamiliar people. They looked to be around 20 or maybe younger. On was a small boy with large glasses and ears, beside him was a cute blonde girl in a kimono. To her left was a young man with shockingly pink hair and a quick, easy smile. Across from them was a very tall and burly man with dark hair with a blond streak. The last one in the group was a man with bright green eyes and glasses and dark hair in a neat cut.

Entranced by the new group Rin stared at them and pondered how they arrived at Blue Blossoms. It was a distance from Tokyo,not a place you could just stumble upon and o top of that to enter the guest had to pay a certain fee. They didn't exactly look rich;more like students who should be saving all the money they have while they attend school.

_They must be involved in the business. _A voice of reason seemed to whisper in his mind as he studied them.

Well the only way to find out would be to talk to them. Walking over to them he felt some of the stares of his regular customers. He never went in this area,only quickly surveyed it before leaving to retire to his private rooms. By not leaving immediately he caught a lot of their attention.

_Tch. I bet some are already starting to plan what to do if I revealed a weakness while here._

This was one of the reasons Rin didn't socialize, any hint of a weakness and his enemies would be ready to attack, he much preferred being with those he could trust not to try to stab him in the back.

When he arrived at the table they all fell silent and starred at him with interest and confusion. Suddenly feeling shy Rin smiled and bowed slightly in greeting.

"Hello the owner of this establishment would like to invite you to one of the private rooms to meet you."

"Eeeeeeeh? Why?" drawled the pink haired boy as he leaned back to study Rin better.

The group had been a bit shocked when the boy Shima had been talking about had stopped at their table. They had been debating whether he worked here since he was beautiful and dressed traditionally but, the debate was cut short when he started heading towards their table. Up close his beauty was undeniable. Delicate features, with porcelain like skin with full, pink lips in the shape of a bow. His wide sapphire blue eyes were heavy with thick black lashes that brushed his cheeks when he blinked and looked for his eye lids to hold up. Dark black hair that looked tinted blue in a certain light that had a tousled messy look only somewhat tamed by the decorative comb keeping some of his hair back. Small and slender in size and with such an elegant walk the pretty boy looked very much like a very pretty girl.

Smiling Rin gestured with his hands to the general area, "Blue Blossoms has regular customers,people with memberships and such ,it's rare to see new faces and young ones at that."

"Man. It's no wonder you guys don't get new customers it cost like _a lot _to even come inside. I don't even wanna think about the cost of the meal."

"Shima! Try not to be so rude." scolded the small boy with glasses before he tuned to Rin with a smile, "We'll gladly go meet the owner please lead the way."

**ooOoo**

Yukio was known for his self restraint and deadly accuracy. It basically was the reason he had been appointed the Suguro clan's second in command at such a young age. Suguro-sama had recently been informed about the death of the Okumura clan's former head last year so he had sent his son Bon to Blue Blossoms with the goal of finding out who the new leader was. Yukio was sent to guarantee the success of the mission and keep an eye on all the kids in the clan who would be accompanying Bon on his mission. But, when he laid eyes on the azure eyed boy he felt a wave of want so strong he almost reached out to grab the boy. The want to see the boy's beautiful cheeks flushed and eyes glazed as he...Kami he needed to stop and focus on what the boy was saying as he lead them to the owner (aka Okumura clan boss).

"My name is Okumura Rin by the way I didn't introduce myself before," Rin said with a smile as he lead them to a private room and gestured for them to sit. Once they were seated Rin sat next to Yukio with a smile.

"The food you ordered will brought here and the owner will cover the cost so just enjoy please."

"Awesome! Free Food!"Shima exclaimed. "I'm Shima Renzo and it is a great pleasure to meet you."

"I...I'm Shiemi." stuttered the blonde girl with a blush.

Bon frowned and growled "Just call me Bon." after his introduction Bon studied Rin with suspicious eyes. Hearing the Okumura clan name seemed to have set him on edge.

The small boy with glasses smiled wide and bowed, "Konekomaru Miwa"

"And you?" Rin questioned cutely with his head tilted as he looked at Yukio imploringly.

Yukio had to keep his face blank as he thought about reaching forward and crushing his lips to Rin's . Really how could anyone be so tempting all the while looking completely innocent. Plastering on a polite smile Yukio leaned forward with a slight bow, " You may call me Yukio."

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and his head in his hands Rin studied them, "So how old are you guys? I'm 16 and currently attending True Cross Academy."

"Thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhat's great! We are all 18 and just transferred to True Cross. At least we'll know someone now before we go on Monday, eh?" exclaimed Shima happily as he bounced slightly.

Everyone nodded their agreement as food was carried in. Rin ate in silence while observing them. Bon was obviously the type to be grumpy and mean until he could trust you. Shima was welcoming and open and seemed to be a pervert by the way he kept ogling the waitresses. Shemei was extremely shy but, kind. Miwa was equally as kind and polite. But, he recognized Bon as Suguro's son which meant that the Kyoto boss was sending his son into his territory. Not that they were enemies but still this most likely meant Suguro-sama was curious about who took over after his father died.

_Probably time to set up a meeting and it doesn't hurt to be allies with the young successor._

With that thought in mind Rin stood up, "I'll go see what's keeping the Boss. It was nice meeting all of you and I really can't wait to see you guys on Monday." With a wave he left the room.

Shima elbowed Bon and snickered, "This is the best. Who knew the mission would have some benefits?"

Bon gave him a deadly glare,

"Are you stupid? This isn't for fun, we are trying to find out something serious so stop being a complete idiot and SHUT UP!" he growled out.

Shima pouted, "You really aren't any fun Bon. We are still young you know. You won't be ruling Kyoto until a couple of years."

Yukio sighed, "Now don't fight we don't know when the Boss will arrive and we have to seem to have nothing to do with the Kyoto clan."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat in a tense silence. When they found out the identity of the new leader they had to befriend them and strength their ties with them. The Okumura clan was stronger than their own clan and had a history of completely obliterating anyone they thought was an enemy. They wanted to ensure the new leader saw them as a friend and ally early on and it didn't hurt to have background information on the new leader. Their heads whipped towards the door when it was opened roughly by a woman with long red and blonde hair in a ponytail that was followed by a woman with dark purple hair in pigtails. The woman with red hair was wearing a stripped bikini top and black booty shorts with fishnet tights and blank high-heeled boots. The other woman was more moderately dressed in a black blouse and purple skirt with black thigh high socks. The red-head flipped her hair and put a hand on her hip,

"I'm Shura and this Izumo." She declared loudly while japing her thumb in the direction of the other woman.

Izumo glared at her while taking a step forward, "Okumura-sama apologizes for his absence and requests you visit tomorrow before the restaurant opens at 5."

Yukio stood up and bowed slightly, "Thank him for his kindness and tell him we will definitely be here tomorrow."

"Of course you will. Poor kids like you guys jump at the prospect of free food." sneered Shura as she flipped her hair and glared at all of them.

Izumo gave her an astonished look as she shook her head. "I'm sorry for her behaviour she had a bit too much to drink tonight before we came."

"Nyah ha ha. When am I not drinking?" Laughing Shura produced a can of beer (from seemingly nowhere) and started drinking.

"That's the problem and why you never get any work done." snapped Izumo before turning back to them with a strained smile.

"It's no problem." assured Yukio referring to Izumo's earlier apology.

Gesturing for the others to get up Yukio turned back to Izumo and Shura, "We'll leave now since we finished eating." Yukio said with a smile. Shima seemed to be transfixed by Shura's huge chest and Bon had to hit him to get his attention. They all said by and thank you before heading to Yukio's BMW. As they drove to their temporary apartment Yukio frowned and turned to Bon,"Do you think the new boss is suspicious of us and wants to gather info before meeting us?" Bon nodded while looking completely livid with his arms crossed. "He must be because of whatever that Rin kid said about us."

Shima kicked Bon's seat from his spot in the back, "Don't go blaming this all on Rin! He's a nice kid. I mean we looked kinda suspicious since anyone near our age worked at the restaurant or were some fifty something gangster's mistress."

"Shima's right Rin probably didn't say anything bad about us he seemed to like us and want to see us again." Shemei said fiercely shocking everyone at the anger in her tone directed at Bon.

Bon frowned but didn't say anything. When they arrived at their condo they all went to their separate bedrooms in silence everyone thinking about the new people they met and the person they would be meeting tomorrow.

As Yukio laid in bed waiting to fall asleep he found he couldn't focus on the mission details and plans but rather found himself wondering what Rin was doing and if they would see him tomorrow.

_Will he be wearing another yukuta or maybe a uniform since he does go to Cross academy? Will he be at Blue Blossoms after school? How soft is his skin? Lips? Hair?_

Rolling around in bed Yukio sighed and put his pillow over his head.

_Why do you fill my mind when I only just met you?_

**ooOoo**

Rin sat starring out his window drinking sake. What was he going to do about those Kyoto kids. They didn't seem like a threat and he sincerely liked them so he could only hope they didn't hate him when they found out he was the Okumura clan soubon. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and poured himself more sake. He glanced at the door as it opened to show Shura followed by Izumo. Smiling waved his hand, signalling them to sit. "Anything to report?"

Izumo nodded, "Yes that group of kids will be back tomorrow."

Rin nodded and turned to Shura with a raised eyebrow. She usually had a lot to say and always had to say it very loudly. But, she looked upset and that set Rin on edge as he worriedly studied her.

Shura sighed as she poured herself some sake. Running her hand through her hair she looked at Rin and said seriously, "In addition to that traitor earlier today Mephisto has sent some low-life, wannabe yakuza to stir up trouble in your territory. It would seem these losers are led by some guy named Aido Maru." Pouring herself another cup and downing it in one swing she continued , "I would say let me handle it but this guy has spreading rumours on how he has you under his thumb and that you work for him. So it would seem you have to deal with it personally to get the message across,"

"Hmm, I guess I'll do it tomorrow. In the day he is less likely to have a lot of lackeys around." Rin considered out loud while pouring Shura more sake."Where would I find this boy ...Aido was it?"

Shura laughed before chugging down the sake. Leaning back on one arm she looked over the rim of her cup before giggling, "This Adio is set up at a bar called "_Three Dragons". _The one that borders your and Mephisto's territories."

Frowning Rin crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. After recalling where the bar was located he opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side as he stared at the bottle of saké on the table."If I recall correctly that bar in on my side Tokyo. That clown is trying to take over my territory by bits! Does he think I won't notice?!". After each sentence Rin had a harder time controlling his anger and was yelling in indigenous anger by the time he finished. Sitting back he poured himself some more sake. He was so incensed that he had to wait to drink it because he was gritting his teeth to calm down.

Neither Izumo or Shura spoke. Izumo was looking at Rin with wide eyes;startled by the fact that he had lost control of his anger when he did his best to contain it after that incident when he was a child. Looking down Izumo consider the best possible way to calm him down. But, when she looked at him again he had already regained his composure and was sipping his sake calmly. Shura eyed Rin critically, he had calmed himself down and proved that he was maturing... a bit at least. Before Izumo and herself would have had to restrain him before he went running off to kill the threat (in this case a very arrogant clown). Smiling slyly Shura leaned forward to nudge Rin with her elbow and teasingly tell him," You are _sooooo _grown up now Rin-chan. Don't even need your big sisters anymore, Neh?"

Frowning at her Rin turned to look out the window,"I want you to send my two guards to gather information about this bar. I want floor plans, exits. The sorts of things that will help us plan our attack and exit. Also where dose Aido sleep and how many people are with him; let's say around...8?"

Both woman nodded and replied, "Yes Rin-sama." Izumo bowed slightly before leaving while Shura gave him a two finger salute as she grabbed the bottle of sake. Izumo glarred at her but kept silent until they left the room. Then Rin heard Izumo screaming at Shura how _unbelievable she was_ and _she shouldn't be allowed in polite company. _Rin's eyes widened as he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he bent forward laughing and wiped tears from his eyes.

_Those two are so funny. Complete opposites but somehow they make it work. What a perfect fit. Hmm, I guess that makes us all a perfect fit. A lazy drunk, a proper woman with a short temper and high expectations, and a spoiled brat that throws temper tantrums. Yes,perfect._

**ooOoo**

The car stopped outside of the "Three Dragons". The bar was rundown and shabby with neon lights and beer advertisements. As Rin stepped out carrying Kurikara, he grimaced at the site of the bar and the filth surrounding it. Two men carrying katana followed Rin, both wore white cat masks decorated in blue swirls and flowers. Rin looked over his shoulder at them,"Don't do anything unless told. I need you two to make none of these cowards stab me in the back while I am dealing with that trash;Aido."

"Yes Okumura-sama." they both replied, bowing slightly.

Rin walked into the bar glaring at the mess ad unsavory people who lingered in the bar during the day. They watched his procession with slitted eyes but, none of them to stop them as they headed upstairs to the apartments above. The doors were rickety and rotting and Rin guessed if they threw anyone down the stairs they would fall through the rotted boards.

_It might be a good way to get rid of a few of them before dealing with Aido. Now, just how to get them all out here?_

With a small smile at the thought of a group of people falling through the steps Rin kicked open the door that lead to Aido's room.

A man with half of his hair dyed blonde and wearing a pink cheetah shirt shot up from a small bed at Rin's entrance and smirked confidently when he only saw two men in masks and a boy.

Rin sneered at the man hating everything about him and his attempt to be yakuza. It really was a pathetic attempt."Are you Aido?"

With an overconfident smirk Aido drunkenly yelled,"I'm Aido Maru! You should watch out because soon I'll be taking over Tokyo. With one hand pushing his hair out his way and one hand grabbing the gun on his dresser. He stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture revealing his piercing.

With a blank expression Rin,tilted his head and said,"I'm the leader of the Okumura clan and rumour has it you have been a bad boy spreading lies." Wagging his finger Rin watched as Aido flinched at the emptiness in Rin's eyes and the mocking tone in his voice. Slightly less confident Aido laughed,"Yeah right the leader of the Okumura clan would come here to-to deal with me!"

With a hesitant laugh as Rin's eyes got steadily darker and colder, Aido shook his head, "Yeah right!"

Three young man came into the door. They all had multiple piercings and gaudy shirts. At the sight of Rin and his two guards they pulled out guns and knives. Rin lifted his hand and flicked his wrist almost lazily and his guards quickly moved to dispatched the three-man. The wall was quickly splattered with blood as his guards unsheathed their katanas and sliced the men down efficiently.

Aido paled at the sight of his friends being cut down and quickly turned to Rin in shock and shivered in fear at the sight admiring the blood on the wall with thinly veiled amusement. "You are one sick motherfucker, aren't you?! You freak! Monster!"

Raising his hand holding the gun he pointed it at Rin shaking slightly when Rin turned to look at him with a smirk. Taking a step forward Rin knocked the gun out of his had and grabbed his wrist and pulling him towards the small bathroom attached to the room. Turning to the guards, "kill anyone who tries to come inside,OK." The nodded and Rin continued to drag Aido who finally just started to resist. Surprisingly Rin was stronger than his slim frame suggested and he kept a tight grip on Aido's wrist before tossing him into the small bathroom.

Aido glared up at Rin from his spot on the dirty bathroom floor. Grabbing Aido's right hand Rin swiftly unsheathed Kurikara and sliced the hand off at the wrist. Screaming and withering on the floor Adio clutched his stump of an arm and screamed a mantra of curses. Some of which Rin had never hear, which is extremely surprising since he had lived with Shrua since he was 6.

"Arrgh..ngh.. . Why would you fucking do that pysco?!" Adio screamed at Rin as he tried to stop the bleeding from his severed hand.

"Stop screaming. It's pathetic and annoying to hear. Now tell me did a man named Mephisto give you the funding for you little _Three Dragons _gang?" Before Adio could say anything Rin raised his had to silence him and continued, "Answer yes or no or you will lose another limb for testing my patience. Eh?"

"YES! It was Mephisto." Adio said through gritted teeth as he tried not to scream in pain.

Smilling brightly Rin nodded,"That was easy,no? In your next life do not try to take something that is not yours it hardly ever gets you anywhere."

If it was even possible Aido paled even further and tried to move away from Rin but, the bathroom was too small to allow much movement. "Ne-Next life? Wha-What do you mean?" Adio stuttered in fear as he stopped with his back against the wall.

With a smile Rin thrust Kurikara in Adio's heart. As he removed the sword a spray of blood hit him in the face and all over his black sweater. Grimacing Rin wiped the back of his hand against his face smearing it against his pale cheeks. Giving up when he noticed in the mirror that he had only made it worse. Re-sheathing his blade Rin walked back into the bedroom with a small frown at the confirmation of Mephisto's plots. Stopping he finally noticed the number of dead bodies had at least tripled since he went into the bathroom, Rin motioned for his guards to follow him back downstairs and to his car.

Pausing before sliding into his car Rin turned to his guards with a frown,"I'm going home. You two call Gravedigger to clean this up." Putting a finger on the side of his mouth in a thinking gesture Rin continued,"Also make sure there are no witnesses." nodding he slid into the car as the guards nodded and turned back to the bar.

As the car started to moving Rin leaned his head back and sighed.

_Oh Mother help me. What is Mephisto up to? And what have I become in this search for power?_

**NOTE: This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if you want me to continue are not. -_-. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's Memories**

**~ooOoo~**

_It was his sixth birthday and he had been summoned by his "father". It was his first time entering the main house since he had been brought to the Okumura clan a year ago, he felt nervous but, not afraid. He would never fear anything again. He entered the room slowly clutching to his chest the katana he inherited from his mother._

_The room was large and designed in a traditional Japanese style. The table setting was in the shape of an upside down U with his father right in the middle. To his father's left was the Okumura clan heads, they all eyed Rin warily. Glancing at them dispassionately, Rin felt a seething hatred and anger bubble in his gut. To his father's right was the Kuronuma clan heads. The dinner was being held because the Kuronuma clan wanted to make peace with the Okumura clan after their 4 year war that resulted in the death of many members of both clans. Tired of all their children dying the old,stuck up clan members decided on a truce, the details of which would be discussed today._

_Sharply turning away Rin looked at his father and tried to rein in his anger. _How dare he let this even be suggested? He should kill them all for killing mother! _His father on the other hand looked completely calm he wore a navy blue yukata and the Okumura clan cat mask that had the clan's symbol on the forehead. His long silver hair was tied in a pony tail that rested o his right shoulder._

_Not being able to even stand the sight of his father he turned to the woman who was heir to the Kuronuma clan who had arranged the death of himself and his mother. Yuka Kuronuma was young but older than is father by about ten years. Her hair was dyed blonde and cascaded down in her back in waves. She wore heavy make-up that only made her look older and ugly rather than younger and beautiful. Her dress was strapless and so low cut it looked like she would spill out at any moment._

Desperate much?_ Rin thought with a sneer as he looked at her._

_Yuka's ruby-red lips stretched into an unpleasant smile as she glared at the boy._

If she had her way I wouldn't be seeing my sixth birthday. I guess if would upset anyone to see someone they thought they had killed. _Rin thought noticing the hate in her eyes._

_Plastering on a fake smile on her face, Yuka leaned forward to speak, "Rin-kun you have been summoned because both clans have reached a decision to ensure peace would be for me and your father to marry. I'm going to be your new mother!" She said this with false cheer but there was a triumphant gleam in her eye. She had always wanted Rin's father and when he had married some woman she had decided that one day no matter what happened she would have him. She found the perfect opportunity when two years after their marriage the war broke out between their clans. After he hid his wife and son Yuka planned to have them killed. Rin only knew this because he heard it being discussed between his father's second in command and his nanny/caretaker Shiro._

_Glaring at her Rin tilted his head defiantly, "I can't believe the old man would willing marry an old cow like you unless he was forced by the clan's decision so don't pretend to be anything special. You old Hag." he sneered._

_Rin's father laughed and then tried to cover it up by coughing and frowning to seem as if he disapproved of what Rin had said._

_Both clans were unsettled by the cold delivery and knowing look in the six-year old's eyes. They all knew the truth of what had happened to the former Lady Okumura but, the boy couldn't possibly know. Could he?_

_Yuka's jaw had dropped in shock but she recovered and smirked, "Now little boys shouldn't speak like that to their elders. Now should th-"_

"_Shut up. You horrid bitch" Rin said with exasperation and he tilted his head back and rolled his eyes._

She really won't quit being so fake when I was so honest with her. I guess I should be a little more truthful about what I think of her.

"_If I had my way you would be dying, unable to move, unable to even beg for your life as you bled out." Rin said it conversationally, like he would if he was talking about the weather._

_Everyone had gone silent as they watched the boy glare at Yuka and Yuka shake in anger and fear at the promise in his eyes. She straightened and glared at Rin with narrowed eyes, gesturing with her hands in s flippant way, "Truly no manners. Even so I will give you a chance boy to get your way. I issue a challenge. To the death to make sure you _really_ get what you want."_

_Everyone gasped at this. A challenge this serious could not be retracted and if it was accepted one of them would have to die for the challenge to be officially over. The fact that a grown woman would challenge a six-year-old child was unheard of. They all waited for Okumura-sama to stop this madness but, he just nodded and said and drawled, "Do you accept the challenge boy? If you decide to accept know that one of you must die."_

_Rin glanced at him coldly, "I accept the challenge understanding how it must end."_

"_Excellent." Yuka hissed as she jumped up while garbing a katana with a red handle and Kuronuma crest. While she stepped into the space in front of the tables and headed towards him, Rin set down his katana and two kunai slipped out of his yukata's sleeves and into his hands._

_Yuka stopped her advancement at the sight. In surprise she laughed and sneered, "You might want to use the sword boy. You would be better off with that than those puny blades."_

_Rin looked at her with an offended expression. Then in a voice dripping in contempt he said, "Kurikara is too big, I would be unbalanced and would _not_ be as well as I am with my kunai.". He twirled the two blades and took a step forward._

"_Also I plan to use Kurikara for the killing blow to avenge my mother."_

_Yuka smirked and rushed towards the child swinging her katana in a wide ark meant to decapitate Rin. He stood still until the last possible moment when he quickly ducked and stepped to the side. The wide swing left Yuka unbalanced when it didn't hit her mark and she stumbled forward._

_Rin quickly stepped forward and sliced the back of her ankles with the kunai, astounding the clan members in the room with his speed and agility. Yuka fell to her knees screaming in pain, she tried to stop the bleeding with one hand and slash at Rin with her katana. After avoiding one of her strikes Rin kicked the blade out of her hand before she could bring it back to hit him. The blade flew from her hand and landed five feet from where she sat. Screeching in anger and fear Yuka tried to drag herself away._

"_You little fucking bastard get the fuck away! AWAY! AWAY!" Yuka cried in frustration when she tried to get up but, her legs buckled because Rin has severed the arteries in her ankles._

_Rin frowned and wondered what he should feel. He knew he felt relieved that the evil bitch was about to be removed from the world in a very painful manner. But, there was also a sense of sadness. He had lost most of his innocence when his mother had been brutally murdered in front of him and now he would lose the rest by killing this woman. A single tear rolled down his cheek._

_Yuka stopped screaming staring at him in surprise and looked a bit disturbed. Rin's father stiffened and leaned forward, a small frown marring his perfect and calm appearance. The clan members began to mummer uneasily at the display of emotion from the boy they had to come to see as inhuman and cruel._

"_You have taken everything from me, my family, my innocence, my home. I have nothing left to mourn for but, I do mourn for my tainted spirit. I'm sure you will be the first of many to taint it red but, yes I feel enough to see the sadness surrounding what I am about to do."_

_Rin spoke gently with a tone that expressed regret. Everyone shifted uncomfortably at his words and his father's hands clenched and his frown became more pronounced._

_Yuka paled and turned to look at her father seated next to her empty seat. She cried in despair and real fear, "Father help me! Help me!"_

_Kuronuma was a fat, bald man with blotchy cheeks and a bulbous nose with slanted eyes that always looked half open. Frowning and shaking his head he said with much regret, "My daughter the challenge is binding. Nobody can help you now."_

_Shaking her head in denial, Yuka turned to look at Rin. He walked forward to grab her hands and kicked her in the stomach until she was lying down and coughing blood. Stretching her hands above her head Rin drove one of his kunai through hands._

"_Aaaaaaah...ugh-NOOOO!"_

_Slapping her lightly in the face, Rin grabbed her chin so she would look into his eyes. They were merciless ice blue, no pity or regret remained. After being assured she understood his feelings he left to retrieve kuirkara, while un-sheathing the blade he turned to look back at her. Her body rocked with tremors and her breath coming out in sharp pants. Smiling at Yuka Rin skipped towards her dragging the blade behind him. In a chirpy voice he giggled, "Don't worry Yuka your _whole _family will be joining you and those in the Okumura clan who betrayed the location of my mother and myself."_

_With the smile still in place Rin drove the blade through Yuka's heart, cutting off her screams for help as she died instantly when the blade pierced her heart. Her body twitched before it stopped moving completely. Rin yanked the blade out and wiped it on her body before sheathing it. He then watched the blood pool out and blossom on the mats. After a minute of staring at the blood he smiled and giggled. Rin shook his head and skipped out of the room only pausing to wonder if he would still get cake for his birthday when he returned to the branch house._

_Most of the occupants in the room had shivered at the innocent and childish sounding giggle. It surprised and scared them to hear that type of noise come from a child they had just saw killing a woman with no mercy, who had begged for her life._

_The head of the Okumura clan sighed and rested his head on his hands. "Call someone to clean up the body."_

"_Yes Okumura-dono," a man to his right replied as he stood up and bowed before leaving the room_

**ooOoo**

Rin sighed as he stretched in the water. He had taken a shower to get rid of the blood that had covered him and now relaxed in the bath. Playing with the bubbles by shaping them into animals Rin briefly wondered if he would have enough time to do his homework and take a nap before Yukio and the others came over. Rin's face became flushed and he slid deeper into the tub to cool the heat that had rushed through him at the thought of Yukio.

_Argh! Why am I reacting like this to the thought of some green-eyed, gorgeous, hunk of a dude?_

In shock at what he just thought Rin slid into the tub. Sitting up quickly Rin coughed out some of the water he had swallowed during his plunge and face-palmed.

_Gorgeous? Why would I think another guy is gorgeous, sexy, and handsome._

Not seeming to notice he had added more adjectives to his description of Yukio, Rin stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around his hips as he walked into his room. He nodded to both of his guards before dropping the towel and putting on a casual cream coloured yukata and white obi. Lying on his bed he rolled to study both of his guards. One had short, black hair that curled in crazy arcs around his head and mask. He looked to be about 6'6 and had a lean, wiry build. He also had a habit of slouching and making jokes when nothing too serious was happening. Though this only seemed to annoy his other guard who had long silver hair in a high pony tail. The one with silver hair looked about 6'7 and was pretty built for what Rin thought must be a really old man to have all that silver hair, although he could just be another kid in the clan that had dyed his hair silver in honour of his father. Rin snorted at the thought.

_I'll never be able to understand why so many people liked him. Then again I never really payed any attention to anything anyone would say once he was mentioned._

Staring at them intently Rin frowned, "You know you two have been my shadows for over a year and I haven't even asked you two what your names are." With a slight wave Rin encouraged them to introduce themselves.

With a nod and grin the one with curly hair made a two finger salute, "Tetsou at your service my Lord."

Smirking he leaned against the wall, "I'm so happy you finally care enough to want to know are names." He wiped away an imaginary tear. Rin grinned at Tetsou's antics before turning to the silver haired one.

The man calmly folded arms and said in a bored voice, "Ginta at your service Dono." before bowing elegantly.

Rin smiled, "Well at least now I don't have to refer to you two as guards in my head anymore. It was starting to get kinda awkward even in my own mind." With a laugh he rolled on to his back. While stretching on the bed he asked, "Eh. What time is it you guys?"

"Its 2:30 Rin-sama," Ginta replied sounding amused.

"Hmm. Wake me up at 3:30 so I can do my homework, OK?"

"Yes Sir!" was Tetsou's enthusiastic reply that made Rin laugh before he slipped under his covers and closed his eyes.

As he fell asleep, all he could think about how much he was actually looking forward to the Kyoto kids coming over later that day.

_Funny I actually really want to know them better. Maybe even become their...friend._

With that last thought Rin fell asleep.

**ooOoo**

Yukio tiredly took off his glasses and frowned at the "kids" in the living room. They were currently debating what they should where when they went back to Blue Blossoms tonight. Yukio thought they were all being ridiculous, considering they were going to see the Okumura boss and _not _hanging out with Rin. Shiemi thought they should wear something formal to appear professional but, Shima thought they should go casual becomes it's more comfortable. Bon thought they were being stupid and was currently expressing that verbally and very loudly. All in all it was starting to grate on Yukio's nerves and he had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling at them to shut up.

With a strained smile Yukio calmly waved his hand to catch their attention. When this didn't work he slammed the folders in his hands on the coffee table. At the resounding bang everyone turned to look at up at him in shock.

"So glad I finally have your attention. Now down to business, I agree with Shima that we should wear more casual clothing because we don't want Okumura-sama to be suspicious of us since we are _trying_ to appear to be normal teenagers. Also Bon-san I do not believe that yelling is really necessary to...express your ah...frustration about Shima and Shiemi's argument." With a thin smile Yukio sat down and picked up the first folder from the pile.

"Ah ha! Even Yukio-kun thinks I'm right!" Shima happily bounced happily before turning to Yukio with a big grin.

"Yes Shima-kun, this will be one of the few times I will have to say that." Yukio said this with a small sarcastic grin before pushing up his glasses and opening the folder with a small frown.

Shima looked offended but quickly got over it as Yukio continued.

"Now I found some information on what some of the first things the new leader did when he gained power a year ago. The first thing he did was annihilate a clan called Kuronuma, this is strange because even though there was some bad blood between the two clans about 9 years ago a truce was formed. There was no big incidents after this truce that would make the new leader do this but, the word on the street is that it's because there was some old grudge between him or her and someone in that clan."

Sighing Yukio flipped through the folder with a frown before looking up at the others, "Any thought?"

Bon frowned and ran a hand through his hair, 'Well we know this new leader must be older than us because he had a grudge against this clan for nine years."

Miwa nodded and fiddled with his glasses, "I think we could also infer that they are the type to um...punish everyone because the whole clan was killed."

Yukio nodded and looked down, "That's true, not one person survived the fire that burned down the house during their Christmas while the whole family was visiting. It was a complete purge."

Shifting to lay his hand under his chin and resting his elbow on his knee Yukio picked up a different file. "After his ascension the new leader got rid of all the extra, small gangs in the area. The petty crime rate has decreased in the area which is slightly ironic, since he must be responsible for the rise in the mass murders that have been occurring in the last year."

With a frown Bon folded his arms and leaned forward trying to get a look at some of the photographs in the folder."What kind of murders? I mean the types of people he's been killing."

"They are all mostly drug dealers, petty thieves and pimps. But, most have been linked to betraying the Okumura clan in some way. Though it seems he was doing the world a favour getting rid of these people. All of them have records for rape, assault, even murder."

With a serious attitude most of them were not accustomed to seeing in Shima, he reached out to grab the folder in Yukio's hand after a moment of reading the contents he looked up and frowned, "It looks like most of these deaths were either straight forward kill shots or brutal deaths. I think the more viscous ones may have been times he was looking for information."

Bon growled in frustration, "What kind of information could these low lives offer him?"

Konekomaru picked up the other files, "Are these the ones on who he killed." Yukio nodded. Miwa took some time looking at them and then comparing them. Yukio and the others waited with interest clearly displayed on their faces. Looking back up Miwa said, "All of these people have something in common, other than the fact that they are involved in some pretty sketchy business."

"Like what?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shortly before they were killed they all did dealings with a man named..." checking the documents in his hands Miwa continued, "A man named Amaimon is mentioned repeatedly."

Bon closed his eyes in concentration, "That name sounds familiar; I just can't recall where I've heard it before."

Shiemi gasped, "Isn't he the one who works for that man named Mephisto? I swear he's his brother or something."

"Hmm... we know we have people who make deals with Mephistopheles and then wind up dead because these deals usually end up with them trying to mess with the Okumura clan in some way."

Pausing to think it over Yukio nodded to himself, "There seems to be a little battle between the two that hasn't become a full blown war. Although it may be just a coincidence and I'm blowing the whole situation out of proportion." Yukio sighed before leaning back and resting his arm over his face as he thought about the situation. It may actually be nothing but if it turned out to be serious Suguro-sama may want to pick which side to choose now just to be safe. Sitting up Yukio turned to Bon, "You might want to inform your father about this new information, also tell him we are going to be meeting the leader tonight."

With a nod Bon got up and left the room. When Yukio heard his door slam he turned to the others, "Miwa and Shima, I want you two to look over these folders and try to find something we may have looked over."

Miwa nodded and silently started reading through one of the folders. Shima on the other hand groaned and slumped in his seat. "Oh come on! That sounds so booooring Yukio-kun, can't I do something else?" He whined as he swung his feet onto the coffee table.

With a cruel grin Yukio turned to him,"It's that are you can clean the whole house including the bathrooms."

With a pout Shima grabbed a folder and started reading it. Miwa smiled at him before he went back to reading the folder in his own hands.

"Wha-what do you want me to do Yukio-kun?" Shiemi stuttered while her face tuned completely red.

Frowning at her Yukio stood up and grabbed the keys to his car, "You should lie down, you don't look very well and I need you to be alright for the meeting later. But, after that I want you to look at the folders marked with a green X." Running a hand through his hair Yukio picked up his coat.

"Those folders contain deaths related to poisons. I want you to figure out what was used and where he would buy stuff like that, OK?"

With a bright smile Shiemi nodded and grabbed all the folders with a green X before dashing upstairs. When she reached the top step she called down, "I'll be finished with these by the time you get back, so you won't have to worry I'll be useful Yukio-kun!"

Looking a bit worried about her enthusiasm Yukio shrugged before slipping his jacket on. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok! See ya later Yuki!" Shima waved happily before returning to the papers in his lap.

**ooOoo**

Sighing Rin turned to the piece of shit in front of him that his men had brought to him. To say he was pissed from being awakened from his nap would be an understatement. He was seething mad and cranky. Unfortunately for the man cuffed to the chair Rin had no patience or pity for his situation and wanted him to be dealt with as soon as possible but, for that he had to first extract the information need from the man.

The man was sweating and shaking from fear, his eyes shifted quickly from each stone-cold face man in the room before scanning the room again as if looking for a way to escape.

_Too bad he's not likely to find one. _Rin thought with a smile as he watched the man get steadily more afraid and desperate.

This was true sine the room was underground with the only door placed very conveniently behind his captors. Rin leaned against the wall in a lazy manner before yawning and settling to look at the man coldly.

"You have five minutes to start talking about five minutes to start talking about what you know about Mephisto's plans before we...ya know. So start...NOW!" Rin couldn't really contain his frustration and it showed in the way his right eyebrow twitched in anger and how he grit his teeth to keep from yelling.

The man stared up at him with frantic eyes and shook his head frantically in dismay. "I can't he'll kill. Please understand I can-"

"Stop"

It was one word but, Rin's eyes said so much more. They reflected cold anger and the promise of a very painful death. A voice filled with unfeeling impatience.

The man stopped talking with a sob. With a whimper he hung his head.

"Now start with what I wanna hear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**~ooOoo~**

Rin waited impatiently for the man to calm down. The man huffed before looking up; his features were tight with fear and anxiety as he swallowed back another whimper. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"Everything."

Rin paused and reconsidered his answer, "Well rather what you know about what Mephisto's planning. My men have been stretched thin recently dealing with all this shit that _always _leads back to him." Pausing with a frown, Rin looked directly into the man's eyes and growled, "I am starting to get a bit _frustrated."_

The man nodded slowly before shifting in the seat, the chain rattled until he settled uncomfortably. Rin's face stayed plain and emotionless as he waited for the man to speak, the only sign that his patience was wearing thin was the way his foot kept tapping.

"Well you're saying your resources are stretched because of a bunch of gangs starting trouble and your connections keep backstabbing you. That _is_ exactly what he wants, for your clan to be weak before he decides to attack. He needs you to be distracted. He can't have you expecting him but, obviously that didn't work you've been discovering and disposing of his agents so quickly and have been able to extract information from them."

Rin ran a hand through his hair in a rare sign of frustration and confusion, "But why now? Our clans never had any reason to fight before: he has always encouraged peace among both of our clans." Turning to look at Tetsuo and Ginta he asked, "Haven't there been any reports of skirmishes or grudges between us before all of this chaos started occurring?"

Both shook their heads. Tetsou frowned deeply, "There was no trigger to these events that we are aware of. One day we just started getting these reports that connected to Mephisto."

Rin huffed before turning back to the man, "Do you know why." he asked with an arched brow.

"_You don't see why he's doing it?"_ The man asked in complete astonishment.

A flash of anger swept through Rin at the man's stupid question.

_'Really, if we knew, would we be wasting our time with your ass?' _Rin thought in indignation.

Needing to express the rage Rin kicked the chair so it tipped back and the man landed on his wrists cuffed behind the chair. A sickening snap was heard in the room as the man screamed in agony. With a smile Rin crouched next to him. In a cheery voice he asked, "Why don't you explain it to us if it's _so fucking simple?" _

With his head tilted slightly to the right and a mischievous smile creeping on his face Rin waited for the man to stop screaming and talk. Gasping the man huffed out, "In less than a year you took away the balance. You destroyed the Kuronuma's and gained all of the power they lost. In one day you had double the advantage and power over him. He really wasn't expecting that to happen, he raged for days."

With a small grin slipping over his face he looked at Rin, studying his hair, face, and body. With a small laugh he continued, "Even worse was the fact that he hasn't been able to figure out who exactly took over the clan. I think he would explode if he knew a kid had the advantage over him."

With a frown Rin stood up and shrugged, "He shouldn't be so upset; I'll just do what the clans originally did and split the power and territory evenly between us." With a casual wave of his hand Rin signalled his guards to kill the man as he started to leave the room.

Noticing the advancing guards the man screamed in desperation, "WAIT! Don't you know what he was involved in?"

When Rin paused to look at him in interest he continued, "I recognize you now. You look just like your mother; except for the eyes you have your father's eyes." Rin's face tightened in displeasure, seeing this, the man continued in a rush, "Yuka would never have had the resources to find you and your mother. Mephisto had a couple of your clan members give the information and even gave Yuka a couple of his men to help with the genocide." Gasping he paused and prayed to all the Gods he knew that the information would be enough to stop the boy from having him killed.

Rin quickly collected himself. Feelings of anger at Mephisto's building betrayals and petty reasons for them caused him to grit his teeth. But with the anger came shame. He hadn't even been able to avenge his mother properly. Putting on a mask of indifference he turned his face to look at the man.

"You have given me a lot to think about." A long pause issued as Rin thought about what the man should receive as some sort of reward for the willingly offered information that would lead him to the last man to die for his revenge to be fulfilled. "I guess I should reconsider my plans for your death."

Sighing in relief the man relaxed, wincing slightly at the pain in his wrists. With a smile Rin turned to his guards, "Kill him painlessly rather than what we discussed before."

Nodding Ginta and Tetsou began walking across the room to the man in the chair. The man's head shot up in shock and fear, "N-no! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! Don't do this." The man screamed, the sound resonating with his fear and anger.

Rin quickly left the room, completely ignoring the man's screams he considered the time. Knowing soon the Kyoto kids would arrive soon and he still had to get dressed he walked slightly quicker to get back to his room. He briefly wondered if the man had liked his prize.

**ooOoo**

Yukio walked into the condo and nodded hello to everyone who sat patiently in the living room. Shima jumped up from the couch, "Shit Yukio! Took you long enough to get back. If we don't leave now we'll be late!" With an exaggerated pout he picked up his coat and left. Rolling his eyes, Yukio turned to everyone else, "Sorry, I lost track of the time. Bon tell me about the call with your father when we get in the car."

Bon nodded and put on his coat as he followed Yukio. Shiemi and Miwa followed suit after Bon and Yukio. When they got to the car, Shima was sitting on the trunk waiting for them to arrive. Yukio hit him on the back of the head and he fell forward, he caught himself before he hit the ground and looked at Yukio in shock and slight hurt, "Why'd ya do that for?"

Yukio glared at him, "You were _sitting on my car!"_ Pushing up his glasses he opened the doors of the vehicle and everyone slid inside. The minute they started driving, Bon turned to Yukio. "Dad wants us to quickly gather any information and leave; he doesn't like the idea of us being there alone when the fighting reaches a boiling point."

Yukio nodded, "Did he give us a time limit?"

Bon inclined his head, "We have one month before he wants us back in Kyoto."

"Ha ha! Yukio my turn! My turn!" Shima bounced excitedly. "Miwa and I found out _soooo_ much while reading, wanna hear?"

Bon glared at him, "Are you ever going to grow up? Wait until we get back to the condo so you can show him the files."

Pouting Shima crossed his arms, "No fair."

Miwa patted his arm reassuringly, "We'll get our turn when we get home, don't worry. Also when you think about it we have a lot more important things to say."

Bon stared at Miwa incredulously; Miwa smiled as if to say: _There is only one way to get him to stop complaining._ When Bon rolled his eyes Miwa shrugged and went back to staring out the window with a small smile.

"We've arrived." Yukio pulled into the parking lot with a small frown that nobody noticed as they got out of the car. He followed everyone at a slower pace feeling a nervous clenching in his stomach. Cobalt blue eyes flashed in his mind.

_Ugh I don't even know the kid, why am I so nervous. It doesn't even make sense. _With a deeper frown Yukio shook his head slightly as if to shake away his thoughts of Rin. When they walked inside Izumo was already waiting for them. Her hair was in a bun decorated with pearls. She wore a dark purple kimono with a white obi that stopped just below her knees. Her heels were white with ribbons around her ankles. Nodding to them she turned and led them out to a path that led to a separate part of the mansion that was detached from the rest. Pausing to turn to them Izumo folded her hands, "Inside Okumura-sama is waiting for you. He may or may not choose to speak to you directly; you will answer politely and answer when spoken to." With a small frowned she looked them over. "You should be okay in there...I think."

Opening the shogi screen door, Izumo made a small gesture for them to enter, so they all did rather hesitantly. Yukio was rather annoyed with all the show and fuss but wore a polite smile as he sat down in the five seats on the right side of the table. The screen opened from behind the left side of the table and Rin entered wearing a blue and white striped yukata with a dark blue obi. A white marble pin with a silver bell held back a part of his bangs behind his right ear, leaving the rest to fall on the left side. He smiled warmly at them as he sat down on the other side of the table. Shura walked in after him wearing a mini-kimono that was a deep indigo with green leaf designs, she nodded and sat, leaving one seat between herself and Rin. A man they didn't know followed Shura, he wore a black suit and had long silvery hair in a braid. He wore a black cat mask with white and black designs. He was frowning in annoyance as he sat in the seat between Rin and Shura.

Leaning back he folded his hands on the table in a comfortable position, "You may call me Okumura-san, the purpose of this delayed meeting was that we had to confirm some doubts about your... intentions when you came to the restaurant"

They waited in silence for him to continue. He hadn't said anything that wouldn't warrant a negative response. Yukio noticed Miwa lightly holding on to Bon's arm as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger at Okumura-san's implications. Yukio wondered if this man was the new clan leader. It would make sense, he looked old enough to bear a grudge against the Kuronumas, and his presence was cold, and...deadly. But, he had not introduced himself as anything higher than '-san', and if what he said about their intentions was any indication of what he knew about them, than he knew they were related in some way to the yakuza.

With an amused smile at the tense silence that had met, Okumura-san continued, "We knew which clan you belonged to the moment you stepped into the restaurant. But, we were quite pleased with this turnout."

Bon frowned as his whole body tensed at Okumura-san's words. Miwa and Shima looked nervously at him but, neither made a move to try and restrain his rising anger.

"How would you know who we were? And how would this benefit you and the Okumura clan?", Bon's voice literally dripped with suspicion and barely restrained anger. It was his first mission and he had been found out too quickly, to have been of any real service to his dad.

Yukio quickly assessed the scene. They were lucky Okumura-san hadn't reacted badly to the hostility in Bon's tone rather he looked amused and Shura was smirking while Rin was using his sleeve to discretely hide his grin. Yukio found the action cute and mischievous, the image of a cat that had successfully tricked his prey sprang into his mind, making him chuckle slightly. Miwa glanced at with slight confusion, in response Yukio shook his head to dismiss his chuckle. While the image amused him it also slightly disturbed Yukio since he had begun to see that there could ve more to Rin then he had originally assumed Frowning slightly he realized the Okumura's were very happy with Bon's response because it was so...expected.

"Our clan has recently had the habit of keeping track of all rival clan leaders, their family members, and close business associates. Nyah, the new management has been pretty rewarding so far." Shura grinned slyly as she laughed at the surprise on their faces.

Keeping his face blank Yukio studied them. The new leader was...good. They had done something nobody really did. Most yakuza knew the names of the major players but not all the faces. The surprise he had felt at Shura's statement had almost made him gasp out loud. It would mean they recognized Bon by his face and Suguro-sama had always kept Bon away from the business. Most people in other clans had never even seen Bon when he was a child let alone now. Wary now of the Okumura's, Yukio wanted this meeting to be over quickly, they had underestimated the power and resourcefulness of the new leader and he wasn't sure if their intentions towards them were friendly.

"The reason it is a boon rather than a bane is because we would like to invite your father here to arrange an alliance of some sort between our clans. We have heard nice things about you from Rin's first impression of you, we hope this will extend to your entire clan and a strong alliance is formed." Okumura-san nodded to Shura and she stood up and accepted an envelope from him, "Shura will now go to give the invitation to your father. We would like for you to stay for dinner, Rin will show you to his private dining room." Nodding to Rin and the group he inclined his head, "Good Night."

They all politely bowed as he left. The minute he left the room they all visually relaxed. Shima groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration, "I am sooooo glad that's over. It was so tense I thought I was going to have a heart attack every time he spoke."

"Shima!" Miwa shook his head and glanced at Rin, who was just smiling at them with an utterly bemused expression.

"It's okay Miwa, Shima's just being honest and I think you all handled yourselves quite well." With a laugh Rin turned to nod at Bon, "Especially you Bon. A few times I thought you were going to blow a fuse and start yelling."

A small smile crept onto Yukio's face, "We raised him slightly better than that...at least to the point where he doesn't explode at every minor affront."

Bon glared at them as Shima, Miwa, and Rin had a good laugh at his expense. He stood up at glared at Rin, "Show us where we have to go so we can eat and leave."

"Really Bon? No manners." Shima shook his head in mock shame as he got up.

Rolling his eyes Rin got up and waved beckoned with the hand. They followed as he led them through the doors he had entered through at the beginning of the meeting. Stopping at a room down the hall he slid the door open and walked in. The room had a low round table surrounded by cushions and facing an open shogi screen that revealed the beautiful garden. Gesturing for them to sit down Rin slid the shogi screen shut with a small frown. Yukio noticed but, before he could mention anything Rin turned and smiled at them brightly, "So...What would you guys like to eat?"

**ooOoo**

Shura hopped angrily into her car, muttering about technology. She really couldn't understand why they were being so formal, rather than just calling this Suguro dude she had to drive all the way to Kyoto to give him a fucking envelope. As she sped down the highway her thoughts drifted to the conversation she had with Rin-sama earlier.

_Ooo_

_Rin walked into the room looking beautiful, as he always did. He moved delicately but with a cat like grace that gave him a slight...edge. Smiling wickedly at them he sat down, "I'm so glad I choose Ginta to play me, he'll make them so nervous."_

_Raising an eyebrow Shura taunted him, "I thought we were playing nice with them?" Sighing she tilted her head back, "Why all the smoke and mirrors, they're going to know it's you eventually."_

_Rin smirked, "It's never bad to have an advantage."_

_She picked up a pearl decorated comb and a white marble pin with a bell, trying to decide which one would be better for Rin to wear. Beckoning for Rin to come over she slipped the pin into his hair and flicked the bell to hear the delicate chime. Looking him over Shura nodded in satisfaction. His movements were always soft and subtle so the bell wouldn't be too annoying like if she wore it._

"_You must make sure Suguro-sama accepts the invitation Shura." Rin's serious expression worried her. Unable to keep it to herself anymore she asked, "Why are we pushing the alliance now? Before we were disusing it and now we are focusing solely on it. Shouldn't we be focusing on Mephisto?" Frustration twisted her features as she glared at Rin. She wanted him to explain his uncanny behaviour and decisions._

_But rather than answering Shura's questions, Rin's face went blank and he turned to look out the window. "A means to an end." was all he mumbled several minutes later._

_ooo_

Shura growled the anger she felt returning full force. She had wanted to strangle Rin for some real answers but, she knew when he was quiet and pensive he was more dangerous. So she had fumed in silence and imagined several ways to make him talk, knowing none of them would really work. A wave of worry rose in Shura. Rin had seemed genuinely interested in them; if things didn't work out she had no way to know how he would react. It would it be good for Rin to finally make friends with his own age...for him to find people to get to know and like. Maybe...they would help him heal.

She shivered at the memory of how Rin became after his sixth birthday. Cold and unfeeling towards others... and yet unimaginable hatred was burning in him. It had scared her, only being sixteen and had never hated anyone as much as that child had hated the whole world. But she was also confused, when Rin was with Shiro he was happy, innocent, and gentle and not even an hour later she was washing blood off his hands.

It had made her sick to her stomach later when she had heard what had happened. Rin had been a bit closed off when he first came but, he became completely indifferent to those who didn't interest him. The clans had destroyed of what had been left of the old Rin that they had only begun to see fragments of.

Shiro, Izumo, and she had been the only ones he talked to afterwards and he soon began to develop a short temper and habit of acting out on his frustrations. People called him a monster and demon unable to see that he was truly just a child in so much pain and with no other way of expressing it. It made her heart ache when she thought about the Rin back then. Shiro had been the only one able to calm him down and soothe him in those moments since Rin had trusted and loved him more than anyone else in the household.

Whatever happened, Shura hoped that any friendships that may develop won't hurt Rin. She stomped on the gas pedal wishing she was already in Kyoto so she could head back home already.

**ooOoo**

Rin leaned back on his cushion and stretched out his legs as everyone finished eating. With a small smile he chuckled as he watched Shima wolf down everything that was in his reach barely leaving anything for poor Miwa who couldn't even reach anything before it was taken. Bon noticed this and hit Shima on the back of the head, making him whimper and slow down, finally giving Miwa a chance to get some more food.

"He he, I'm glad you all are enjoying my cooking." With a grin clapped his hands.

"Whaaat-you made all this!" Shima's mouth hung open in shock.

Running a hand through his hair, Rin let the grin spread even more, "I prepared it an hour or so before you all came."

"That's amazing, Rin!" Shiemi smiled brightly. Rin felt a bit relieved that Shiemi was speaking again. She had been the most subdued by Ginta's presence. A bit of remorse made Rin say, "I would hope so! I learned how to cook because I had wanted to become a professional chef."

"Wow what a great ambition, Rin! And you are so good at it to!" the sincerity and admiration in her green eyes made Rin feel an almost protective warmth for her. He really couldn't understand how someone like her was involved in the Suguro business. His head tilted slightly to the left as he studied her, "What are you all interested in?"

"Um, I love plants. I know all their names and effects!" Shiemi beamed with pride.

"I would like to be a veterinarian." Miwa said with a small smile.

"Ugh I don't really know yet but, Bon's going into business." Shima was somehow able to say this with his mouth stuffed with food.

Bon glared at him before turning to Rin, "I'm not going into business like he means. I'm going to major in accounting before I run my father's business operations."

Rin looked at Bon in consideration, "I would imagine you being very eager to take over your father's job."

Bon tensed and his eyes narrowed at Rin, "You trying to say there's something wrong with that. Your family is involved in the same kind of shit! So don't start thinking you're better than me."

"Bon that's not what he meant. Stop being an arsehole." Shima looked upset as he pushed back his plate.

"The Okumura clan is not my family." He didn't yell but Rin knew the cold anger in his voice was enough to shock everyone. Rin told himself to calm down; they couldn't know what he was truly like.

"I was adopted by the clan when I was six because they thought they could find a use for me." He kept his face blank as he turned to look at the wall. Taking a deep breath he pouted at the awkward silence, he really was bad at keeping conversations light. With a big smile Rin turned to Yukio, "What are you interested in?"

Yukio studied him for a minute before answering. The intense stare made him feel slightly transparent, Rin wished he would answer already and take the attention away from him. Yukio pushed his glasses up, "I want to become a doctor." Rin was slightly surprised; he would have thought Yukio would be more interested in business rather than a job that required saving lives. Then again there was a lot of prestige involved with being a doctor. Rin snickered, "Are you following daddy's expectations of you? I know parents' looove it when their kids become doctors and lawyers." Yukio sent him a glare; it was so quick Rin wondered if he had even seen it. Turning to the others he waited for them to finish eating before getting up and opening the screen and peeking into the hallway; luckily there was a maid walking down the hall way. Rin quickly waved his hand to get her attention. She looked at him in surprise before walking over, Rin pointed to the dishes, "Could you bring these to the kitchen?" She gathered most of the plates before leaving.

"You guys should go now it's around 7:00 and you have to prepare for school tomorrow. Meet me by the office once you get your timetables and I'll show you guys around. We might even have some classes together!" Rin felt excited at the thought and smiled at them.

"Oh that would be great, Rin! But aren't you too young to be in our classes?" Shiemi seemed happy but confused.

"Ha! I skipped a grade and I'm in advance placement classes." Rin smiled at her as he gestured for them to get up. Shiemi clapped happily and got up and walked towards Rin grabbing his hand in both of hers, "I hope we have tons of classes together." Though a bit shocked about the hand holding he smiled, "I'll bring you back to your car."

"NO! I'm not moving, bring the car to me." Shima slumped lazily on the ground and grumbled,"I'm too stuffed to move."

Rin smiled, "There's a road that leads to the gardens I can direct whoever is driving down the road so all you have to do is walk out on the porch and down a little path."

"Much better." Shima smiled.

"Only if it's not too much trouble." Miwa fretted.

"Not at all. Who's driving?" Rin reassured him

"That would be me." Yukio stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Okay then, follow me. We'll be back soon."

Rin led Yukio back into the room the meeting had taken place in and through a garden path that went around the restaurant. As they walked Rin felt uneasy, every time he remembered the glare Yukio had given him at the comment he had made he realized how much he didn't know about the people in the group. He had a whole profile on Bon but nothing about the others, he would have to fix that if he wanted to be more aware of the people he was associating with. If that glare was any indication that Yukio did take offense and he wasn't always polite and calm. It made him wonder what Yukio was like when he was angry and lost...control.

**ooOoo**

Yukio wondered what he should say. He had felt bad when Bon had misunderstood what Rin was saying and had worried he might have hurt Rin's feelings but, when Rin had looked so angry he had been so quick to snap at Bon he had been a lot more worried for Bon's safety. Gosh if looks could kill. And when his thoughts went in that direction he had to wonder what Rin did exactly for the Okumura clan. If the clan had adopted him for a job in mind, Yukio would say it would most likely be seduction because Rin is really beautiful. But, if that's the case how long had he been doing it? Since he was six years old? He hoped not because that would be sick that anybody would think to use a child that way, but you could never really know with the yakuza. But, all feelings of remorse and pity had been overpowered when Rin had made assumptions about him and his goals. He had really wanted to smack the smirking child and had barely been able to control his anger. If Yukio wasn't more careful he could ruin the image he had established already and that would not be good.

Yukio studied Rin as he led him to his car. He wondered if should try to save face by being polite because Rin may have seen the glare he had not been able to control. Just as he was about to say something, Rin turned and looked up at him with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about what I said about your reasons for becoming a doctor, I'm sure you have your own reasons for wanting to become one."

A bit stunned at the sincerity in Rin's cobalt eyes it took Yukio a second to respond, "It's quite alright. I'm sure that you were not trying to offend me."

With a shy smile Rin nodded, "So what classes are you taking?"

"Advanced Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Algebra, and gym this semester."

Rin looked at him in confusion, "Ehh? How would you know what exact classes you were taking this semester? I just wanted to know the classes you wanted to take so I could see if we might have any in common."

"I called the school and asked. So do we have any together?" Yukio smiled at his expression it was a bit cute.

_No, not allowed to think like that about Rin. He's an Okumura and might even be a pro at captivating people. _

"Yeah actually I have Biology and Chemistry." Rin smiled at him before looking around the parking lot they had finally reached, "Which car is yours?"

"This one." Yukio led Rin to his car and let him in before walking to the driver's side and getting behind the wheel. Rin directed him to a side road that led down a forested area. They drove in a compatible silence until they reached the gate that led to the garden. When they stopped, Rin grinned and hopped out the car, "I'll send them back to you. It should take them about 3 minutes." With a small wave Rin laughed, "See you at school tomorrow."

Yukio watched him walk away with mixed feelings. The more he learned about Rin the more it became evident that he knew nothing about him. Perhaps he should profile more than just the new Okumura clan leader since Rin seemed to be very involved in the clan business... just so they have more information for the clan. Yeah the clan.

**ooOoo**

Shura hissed in irritation as somebody finally came to get her. Flipping her hair she glared at him as she rested a hand on her hip and pushed past him. Strutting into the room she glared at the old man behind the desk. He was bald and round with a wide smile and moustache. To his right stood a man with a tattoo on his face and dark hair. She knew instantly that the bald man was Suguro-sama and the other was related to that pink hair Shima boy. The genes ran strong in that family.

Glaring at them she fumed, "I cannot believe you had me waiting an hour. It took me long enough time to get here but it would seem you are determined to waste my time." Seeing Suguro-sama was about to speak she held up a hand, "I'm going to make this short and sweet. This is an invitation directly from Okumura-dono." Shura tossed the envelope onto his desk and continued, "The clan would like to strengthen our bonds. Alliances are important in this time when there are so few clans with historic merit."

Walking towards his desk she sat on it and grossed her ankles, one arm supported her and she studied her nails in an almost indifferent way, "You are going to tell me that you accept the invitation. You will be at the location in the envelope at the right time and date." Shura looked into his eyes as she waited for his response.

"Are you threatening me, girl?" Suguro was smiling but, there was wariness in his eyes that Shura didn't like.

"NO" she barked out, "I just won't accept no for an answer and I'm very good at persuading people to do what I want."

"Heh how good?" Suguro reached over to stoke her hand with a lecherous grin. In disgust Shura flicked his hand away, "I persuade people by either beating them or convincing of the benefits of what I am offering."

Suguro looked serious for the first time as he asked, "And what are the benefits of accepting this invitation?"

Shura practically purred, "We'll be your powerful friends in Tokyo. And isn't it great to have friends?" Leaning forward she smirked, "Going to meeting isn't a promise of anything. At the actual meeting Okumura-sama will explain all the details and you can make any suggestions you please."

Standing up she nodded at Suguro and Shima's look alike she strutted towards the door, pausing she turned to look back at them, "I'll be seeing you at the meeting. Don't be late or you'll just piss Okumura-sama off."

Laughing she walked out. "And ya wouldn't want that, now would ya?"

Feeling relieved that she would finally be able to go home, Shura whistled as she prowled back to her car. She missed the blue eyed brat and uptight little miss perfect and she couldn't wait to start teasing them again.

Feeling a bit smug Shura wondered how Rin could even think that she wouldn't be able to do it. It hadn't even been hard; just a lot of confidence in knowing that they wouldn't be able to resist the chance to meet the ever elusive Okumura-sama. She slid into her car with ease and started the engine as she sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well there's Chapter four. I'm sorry for the long delay. My Beta (BakemonoShoujo) did a great job editing and suggesting changes and I was working on this chapter when I fell down the stairs. It just happens I was holding my laptop as I fell; luckily i actually got my laptop as I fell and saved it but, unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. My arms and back were covered in bruises and the skin had ripped off on some pieces of my arm and I was bleeding. my sister was so scared but, I was ok more or less I just had a terrible headache for the last couple of days and couldn't focus on the chapter. Also before all of this happened I was busy doing homework for the last couple of weeks so I had to keep coming back to the chapter and was losing the flow. This chapter may be slow and may suck but, it leads up to some fun times :)**

**Chapter Four**

**~ooOoo~**

"_Why are you going with him?" Rin glared at his surrogate father with distaste but wasn't able to hide the worry in his eyes. Shiro chuckled and mussed Rin's hair; although his eyes were filled with real affection. "What? Miss me already, kid? Wait until I've actually left before any of that. You should take this opportunity to appreciate me more." The blue eyed boy looked at the old man with hurt and shock marring his face before looking at the floor with a furrowed brow and stuffing his hands in his sweater pockets with jerky movements, "Whatever you old geezer but, don't you think it's strange that Okumura-sama suddenly requires your assistance after all these years? Or am I the only one with doubts?"_

_As he laughed, Shiro pulled on his black trench, "Really Rin there is no reason for you to worry; believe it or not I was once second in command before I was ordered to play nanny to a little brat you may be familiar with." Picking up a shot gun he quickly checked the chamber for bullets; seeing it was loaded he smiled in satisfaction and slung on a belt full of extra ammo. "It's not like Okumura-sama gave me back my old job. I'm just going for extra back-up."_

_Rin bit his lip, "Be careful Daddy." His voice was soft and hesitant. It had been years since he had called the old man that._

_Shiro's face became gentle as he turned to look at the boy but, his face quickly became troubled, "Rin, I love you like I would to a son but you have a father. I'm not going to tell you to call him anything like daddy but stop referring to him as Okumura-sama; call him father."_

_Rin's face became distorted with rage and he seethed, "How could you say that to ME?! I will __**never **__call him father when he has never been one to me!" Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily, "Your father is a good man. He made sacrifices and decisions you may not be able to understand right now but, I promise you will later. Just give him a chance." Rin's whole body was shaking at this point. How could Shiro be siding with that bastard?! The rage was burning him; demanding to be released. Quickly digging his nails into his palm Rin took a few calming breaths. _

"_I get it now. Did you finally get tired of looking after a troublesome brat like me? If so keep working for that bastard and don't come near me again." Turning quickly the heir to the Okumura clan rushed to leave the room barely able to keep the tears from falling._

"_Rin!" Shiro yelled after him but was ignored._

**ooo**

"Rin! Hey, over here!" a cheerful voice yelled.

Rin turned to see the pink haired pervert waving at him ecstatically with a disgruntled Bon behind him. With a small smile Rin walked over to them, shaking off the troublesome dream. It was strange that he would suddenly be remembering that night; it had happened so long ago. As the clan leader reached the two older boys, he asked, "Where's the rest of the gang?" Stripey (AKA Bon) gave him a dirty look, maybe because he used the word gang? As he briefly pondered this, Shima slung his arm around his shoulder, "They went into the office to get our time tables. They'll meet us here." Glancing at Shima from the corner of his eyes Rin smiled, "Okay."

As they waited, Shima talked animatedly with large sweeping gesture. Rin smiled and laughed at some of the more unbelievable stories. The pinkette's enthusiasm when story telling even had grumpy pants; Bon cracked a smile. It took the pink haired boy some time but, he finally noticed the looks they were getting. People whispered and pointed. Shima frowned, "What's their problem? It's not like where doing anything strange." Rin shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Look, there are the others." Pointing down the hall towards Yukio, Shiemi, and Miwa; Rin waved and started walking towards them. Shima and Bon quickly followed.

Rin gazed at them in amusement; everyone including Shima was wearing their uniform so properly. They looked like the good kids the school often said they should be, especially when compared to him. His black school pants hung low with a studded belt and chain with a little metal skeleton with black army ankle boots tied loosely. He wasn't wearing his blazer and his sleeves were rolled up with his tie hanging around his collar with the cream coloured school sweater vest. Multiple black and blue bracelets decorated both his wrists and he had multiple silver earrings decorating his ears.

Putting his hands in his pockets Rin inclined his head towards the main door, "Let's go to the school fountain. It's quieter and we'll be able to compare classes and I can direct you to any classes we don't share."

**ooo**

"Hmm... Well I have art first period with Shima and Miwa. Biology and Chemistry with Yukio second period and gym fourth period with Stripey, Neko, and Pinky." Ignoring Bon's angry glare Rin pouted, "This sucks eh, Shiemi? We have no classes together."

Shiemi smiled brightly, "That's true but, we still can see each other at lunch." Stretching, Rin nodded, as he looked over all the class schedules in front of him, "Luckily, the English room is close to the music room and art room so you, Shima and Miwa shouldn't have any trouble finding it." Pulling on a strand of his hair the blue eyed boy seemed relived as he looked up at the older teens, "Otherwise all of our classes are in the science and math wing."

Shima slumped against the fountain, "Gaah, I hate English and math." Grinning, Rin pushed him lightly, "Don't be so upset you have art and gym to balance everything out and you have Miwa with you in all of your classes."

The cat lover looked confused as he looked down at both of their schedules, "That's true how did you manage that Shima." Looking a bit embarrassed the pink hair boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I just chose all the classes you did." Bon rolled his eyes, "I guess you were hoping poor Miwa would help you so you won't fail your classes." Everyone laughed at Shima's guilty expression.

Checking his phone Rin jumped down from the fountain ledge, "It's about time we head to class. Any of you got to go to your lockers?" Bon and Yukio nodded but waved Rin away when he started to ask where their lockers were. "We can find them just fine. You guys head off to class." Yukio assured him. Rin saluted the older boy with a cocky grin before lead the rest of the group to the Art wing.

**ooo**

Yukio watched as Bon fumed about Rin's audacity to give him such a ridiculous nick name. The older teen's head shook in dismay at the other boy's lack of maturity and tapped the Suguro heir's shoulder as he noticed their locker numbers. Luckily, the lockers were in the Science and Math wing so they would be close to their first period classes. Quickly grabbing his binder from his backpack before hanging it in his locker, the green eyed teen turned to leave before stopping suddenly. "Bon, please do try to be nice to Rin, he is our main connection with the Okumura clan and it would be best to stay on his good side."

Bon grunted on agreement, "But isn't it weird that even though he's some random orphan the clan picked up he's allowed to take part in important meetings? Weren't you surprised to see him at the meeting with Okumura-san?"

Yukio's green eyes were filled with contemplation as the teen paused at the Suguro clan heir's words before he continued to walk to class, leaving Bon to watch his receding back in irritation at his question being ignored.

He had to agree with blonde-streaked boy. It was strange that the younger boy was so immersed but, seemingly unconnected. The young genius couldn't really imagine Rin aiding the opposing clan in any way with all the killings connected to the Okumura clan but, he was obviously involved in some way. This brought him back to the idea that he was either used to gain information or was a favourite of the current leader.

Still absorbed in his thoughts about the blue-eyed teen's role, Yukio walked into his AP Physics class without noticing how all the girls perked up at the sight of him. Choosing a seat close to the door the brown haired boy put down his things and sat down to wait for the class to start.

"Um... Hello?"

He turned with a small frown to the sound of the timid hello, Yukio saw a girl with long brown hair and small nervous smile. Instantly wiping away the frown he smiled at her gently, "Yes?" Encouraged by his smile the girl grinned ecstatically, "I'm Yoko. I noticed that you were new and was wondering if you needed any help finding any of you classes." With a regretful smile Yukio shook his head, "Thank you for the offer but my friend Rin goes here and has already promised to show me and my other friends around."

The girl blinked in shock, "You're friends with _Rin Okumura!"_ Her voice had risen to a shout when she said the younger teen's name catching the attention of the other kids in the class. Looking at Yoko in a bit of shock at her rather sudden outburst; Yukio nodded hesitantly. Still looking completely astonished, the girl looked at him with a different type of interest as she sat in the seat next to him, "How did you manage to do that?" Looking at her with interest now; the green-eyed boy knew this would be a great opportunity to get to know more about Rin.

Shrugging as if it didn't matter, Yukio finally answered her, "He's always been warm and welcoming. I'm surprised you aren't friends with him."

The girl snorted, "You're kidding right? That kid has like no friends, he's always alone and if you even try to talk to him he either ignores you or glares. I mean he has this aura that screams _get the fuck away from me!" _Leaning forward to rest her head on her hands she continued, "He _is _the prodigy that was put in advanced classes way ahead of his own grade, so most people are jealous of him. They think he's stuck up because he always wants to work alone, even during group projects! But, I think he's more like an abandoned cat."

"Cat?" Yukio looked at her in shock. He understood where most of the stuff she was saying was coming from but, it was hard to believe Rin was keeping himself so isolated from others. And Yoko's random comparison of the raven hair boy being like a cat really surprised him.

Blushing a little, Yoko looked away, "Yeah, cats on the street are super wary, trusts nobody, and are always ready to defend themselves. I have a feeling he really understands that saying; 'once bitten, twice shy.' Although I have no idea why, I would guess something happened at his previous school." The girl looked sad and slumped forward crossing her arms, "His attitude causes a lot of people to get offended and feel the need to try to stir him up. I don't know how many times he's been sent to the nurse's office because of bullying. Though not for anything serious just bumps and bruises from falling or getting pushed."

Yukio felt of anger wash over him. Kids were so typical and stupid. Just because they couldn't understand you or you were different they decide you're the perfect object for ridicule. But, with the anger came complete surprise. Rin looked like the type to at least fight back but, from what Yoko was saying he would assume that he just took whatever people threw at him. "Doesn't he fight back?" He couldn't quite keep all the frustration and anger from his voice.

She looked at him in surprise, "No, but this pisses them off even more. It's like... he finds their taunts so petty and insignificant that it doesn't require any retaliation at all. He kinda seems to be above all of it."

Before he could ask another question the bell rung and Yoko jumped up to get to her own seat. Yukio was left to ponder all this new information as a chubby, old man waddled into the room to begin class.

**ooo**

After pointing Shiemi in the right direction to find her music class, the three boys continued in the opposite direction to reach the art class. The blue eyed boy quickly filled them on the current project they were working on, "It's a pretty open project we can use any art media we want we just have to creatively display our favourite thing or person we admire most in the world." Miwa looked interested in the project's criteria, "That sounds pretty unique. What is our teacher like?" The raven haired boy laughed, "You'll see."

After choosing a table at the back, they all grabbed a chair and sat down as they waited for the teacher to , the bell rang and a tall woman walked into the room. Long black hair was in a neat ponytail and she wore a tight pencil skirt with a silk blouse the empathized her well-endowed chest and slender waist. Red lips smiled as she surveyed the class spotting the two new students. Rin snickered as he saw Shima practically began to salivate at the sight of their beautiful teacher.

"Good morning class. It seems we have two new students, while I inform them about the details regarding this project I would like you all to continue working on your own." Everyone nodded and Rin quickly got up to collect his canvas and easel setting it up beside their table. When he finished, Ono-sensei had already introduced herself to the two Kyoto kids and was explaining the finer details of the project. Rin couldn't stop the bemused smirk that slid across his face as Shima leered at the teacher while Miwa listened intently.

The blue-eyed turned to study his painting. It was a watercolour of a demonic two-tailed cat made entirely of blue flames. It looked dangerous but delicate because of how faint the paint was. Picking up his brush, Rin began to add more flames around the tails before pausing as he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned and saw Ono-sensei smile at him, "Okumura-kun, your work is exquisite as always. I can't wait to read your report on its meaning." Blinking up at her with a faint blush, Rin shrugged and looking back at his work, "Don't get your hopes up. The meaning isn't that deep." His voice was dismissive and uninterested. He heard Ono-sensei chuckle as she walked away. The clan heir always hated how after just glancing at his artwork, Ono-sensei seemed to see directly into his soul and would always look at him like she just figured out some big secret.

Ignoring his feelings of unease and vulnerability, he turned to Miwa and Shima, "What are you two going to do?"

Miwa smiled, "I'm doing a Lucky Cat made of clay." Rin smiled at the cat lover. He had discovered from one of Shima's silly stories this morning that Miwa carried cat toys with him at all times in case he ran into a cat. The blue-eyed boy thought that it was only right considering the boy's name was: Ko**neko**maru.

The pink haired boy was still staring after Ono-sensei and Rin had to wave his hand in front of the other boy's face to get his attention. Blinking at them, Shima grinned, "I'm making a Venus out of clay." Miwa looked at the other boy in shock. It would seem his perverse personality would be reflected in his art project. The raven haired boy just shook his head and turned back to his painting, "Make sure you don't write anything too offensive in your report or Ono-sensei might punish you." At the sight of the pervert's complete glee, Rin rolled his eyes in defeat.

For the rest of the class, they worked in compatible silence until Shima started giggling as he worked on the chest of his "Venus". Miwa and Rin sighed in relief as class ended and they put their stuff away. The younger teen waved goodbye and then rushed to his locker.

Unfortunately for him, his locker was on the other side of the school and his AP Biology class was in a completely different direction. After sprinting to his locker to pick up his notebook and binder, Rin had to flat out run to make it to class on time. Ignoring the hostile glares of his classmates, the clan leader smiled at the sight of Yukio sitting alone. He waved then walked over and threw his books down on the lab desk and jumped onto the stool. Rin quickly rested his head on his arms as he slightly panted at the exertion of his morning routine.

Yukio blinked down at him with a slightly worried expression, "Are you okay, Rin?"

"Ha ha, yeah it's just my locker's _really _far away and I have to run to get here on time." Rin grinned at him as he slowed his breathing. Before the older teen could reply the teacher walked in. Ume-sensei was a slender man with pale skin and light brown curling hair. Most of the girls at the school thought he was cute but Rin thought he was kinda wimpy.

Rin nudged Yukio gently with his elbow, "You have to pay close attention to this guy. He's really quiet and what he actually says ends up on tests." The green-eyed boy smiled in amusement and nodded. Rin felt a little warm and he looked around. Whenever Yukio smiled it seemed to be stiff and polite but, that one seemed genuine. The clan leader pouted as he realized his current state and quickly looked up at Ume-sensei to start taking notes.

**ooo**

Yukio stood quickly when the bell rung. He had noticed that the girls had been making their way over to them and wanted to quickly meet with the others so they could have lunch. The dark haired boy turned in surprise as he felt a slender hand on his shoulder. Rin was smiling at him faintly, "Shima told me you guys had to buy lunch." A quick nod had the younger boy smiling wider. "Well then, I'll meet you guys by the fountain when you finish getting your lunch."

Yukio smiled warmly at Rin, "Okay, we'll see you soon then. Don't worry about having to wait too long; I'll make sure Shima doesn't laze about."

The simple joke had the blue-eyed boy laughing quietly. Yukio felt entranced by the sight of the bright azure eyes and mischievous smile. A chiming laugh quietly rang in the room and the green-eyed boy felt completely humbled by the innocent and easy giggle.

"You do that; knowing that pervert he'll probably be too distracted to pick anything to eat." With another laugh and small wave Rin left the classroom. Yukio had to shake himself out of his daze and hurried to his locker ignoring his name being called by a group of nameless girls in his class.

Quickly spinning his combination on his lock, the green-eyed boy sharply looked up to see Bon heading towards him. The heir to the Kyoto clan looked angry but since that was how he typically looked, Yukio wasn't worried.

"'Bout time; everyone is already in the cafeteria. What was taking you?"

Yukio pushed up his glasses as he closed his locker door with one hand, "I was talking with Rin about where we're going to eat lunch. I'm sorry for my delay."

Bon snorted, "Of course that brat would be the reason we've been waiting." The brown haired boy gave the blond-streaked a disapproving look but didn't comment. Whether he liked it or not Bon would be his boss one day when his father "retired"; still learning to be respectful to his childish attitudes was becoming more and more of a challenge.

"I got a call from my father yesterday; he informed me that he accepted the invitation from the Okumura clan." Bon continued without noticing the look he had been given. "We are to meet him at some restaurant to take part in the meeting." Yukio nodded, "I see. Not the whole group right? Just us two?"

The other boy shrugged and rolled his eyes, "The old leech doesn't think the others are ready to experience this kind of meeting yet."

Yukio didn't comment as they reached the others and quickly bought their lunch. His only problems was forcing Shima to focus on food rather than the girls and getting Shiemi to calm down and choose something to eat, rather than talking about all the nice people in her classes. They walked to the fountain in high spirits as they all discussed their classes. Yukio was glad that they were finally able to relax. In Kyoto they were all rumoured to be connected to yakuza and it was enough for the students at their old school to treat them differently.

When they arrived at the fountain Rin was sitting on the ledge with his feet just over the water. A black bento box was on his lap and the younger boy was quietly eating while looking into the glistening blue water. The sun shone on his hair making it seem a deep navy rather than black and his skin like cream and as he turned to smile at them Yukio felt his heart skip a beat at the beautiful and serene scene. "Hey guys it took you less time to get here than I expected." Rin's smile was warm but small.

Yukio sat on his left side facing the opposite direction; unlike the younger boy he didn't want to risk getting his shoes wrecked. Shima sat on his right with Shiemi and Bon sat with Miwa next to him. They all settled into conversations about their classes but the pinkette's stories were the ones the group focused on the most. So far the boy had been slapped 5 times, kicked twice, and punched once; all because of hitting on various girls. The green-eyed boy thought Shima was rather lucky that only one of the girls had a boyfriend and the boyfriend only punched him once. He had been hoping the pink haired boy would have matured a bit during this mission but it would seem to be too much to ask for him to act civilly around women.

Shima finally took a break to glance down at what Rin was eating. It was an elaborate lunch with sushi, spring rolls, onigiri and rice with seaweed; everything looked delicious and well made. The golden-eyed seemed to drool at the sight, "Ri-chan! Where did you get that bento?!"

Yukio's eye twitched at the other boy's overly-friendly tone with Rin but felt himself relaxed at the younger boy's bright laugh, "Hehe, I made it last night. If you guys want I can make you lunch so you don't have to buy lunch every day."

Shima smiled widely and slung an arm around the raven's slender shoulders, "You really are the best, Ri-chan. Last time we had dinner at you place, I was full fooorever and it was sooooo good. Nobody at our place can cook and I've been craving a good home cooked meal." Yukio had to clench his jaw so as to not snap at him to let Rin go. Sighing, he looked down in defeat; if he didn't know better he would think he was jealous that Shima could be so casual with the beautiful boy. He looked up quickly at the sound of clapping.

It was Shiemi who clapped happily as she seemed to remember something. Her light green eyes literally sparkled as she looked up at Rin in admiration, "That reminds me! I wanted to ask you if you could maybe teach me how to cook?" Her hands were clasped together as if she was praying; she pleaded to him with her eyes. Yukio watched with interest as blue eyes softened while regarding the innocent girl. Rin patted her blond hair softly, "I would love to Shiemi-chan!"

Her smile widened, "You can come over to today, if you're not busy!" The young genius had to keep Bon from standing up by gently grabbing his wrist as he watched Rin's eyes widen at the invitation before flicking to see the blond streaked boy's reaction. When he saw the shock and anger his smile turned into a sly smirk. "Of course I'll come over. We can meet at the school entrance and you can ride with me."

Bon jumped up ready to stop all of these friendly interactions but, was stopped as the bell rung. Rin out right laughed at his expression, "Saved by the bell, eh?"

**ooo**

Rin led Yukio to their chemistry class; they chatted easily about Ume-sensei's teaching method and explanations. The brown haired boy looked a bit strained, "He's a good teacher but I could hardly hear him and those girls were being so loud," The older boy wasn't able to completely hide his irritation at the girls' stupidity. Rin giggled and had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Yukio looked amused at the younger boy's reaction but, arched brow as if offended, "What's so funny?"

Rin shook his head, unable to explain the source of his mirth. The girls had been gawking at Yukio when not making fools of themselves over Ume-sensei. It would seem the older boy hadn't noticed some of their squeals had been because of him. Every time Yukio had fixed his glasses or brushed away his hair that was falling into his face the girls had completely freaked out and caused them both to miss what the quiet teacher had been saying. The raven boy had noticed the way the other boy's eyes would darken with irritation before becoming completely blank again. Rin liked that he was able to read Yukio's emotions easily.

As the older boy sat down, Rin went to the back of the class to pick up his chemistry text book. At Yukio's curious look he shrugged, "I would be late to class if I didn't keep this here. I honestly would rather not have a detention with Boso-sensei."

Yukio nodded in understanding and they talked quietly about the quiz Ume-sensei was giving them on Friday.

"Quiet brats!" Everyone looked up as Boso-sensei entered the room. He was tall with long dark hair and a goatee. He wore a white lab coat and was angrily staring down the students who still dared to talk. When the room was silent he continued, "Get into partners were going to be doing an experiment today." Sitting at his desk he dropped his feet on the desk and surveyed the room with a malicious glare, "Wear all the safety gear and follow the instructions in the book. If I have even one accident in here I'm going to skin alive the kid responsible."

Rin rolled his eyes at the teacher's speech; Boso-sensei could be such a callus ass. Poking Yukio's shoulder he pointed to the equipment they needed and the other boy reluctantly followed him. The blue-eyed boy patted his shoulder reassuringly, "This is an AP class so accidents rarely ever happen. These kids are mature enough to follow the rules and be careful." With a quick grin Rin continued, "Also these nerds are scared to death of Bozo-sensei."

Yukio smiled at the nickname as he put on his goggles and lab coat. Rin had already put on his gloves and was heading to the cabinet filled with the six chemicals Boso-sensei said they needed; all were numbered but had no labels. After collecting the bottles and vials, he sat down and Yukio soon joined them. Looking at the board the raven haired boy tuned to page 275 in his text book which outlined the experiment.

"Seems like we're just recording the reactions when adding the chemicals to water." with a frown Yukio poured water in the vial, "Looks a bit too simple for an AP class."

Rin read the instructions silently, "Well, I guess Boso-sensei wants to start out easy. This is our first experiment in this class."

The green-eyed boy hummed in agreement as he measured the correct amount of chemicals that would be added to the water into test tubes. They quickly performed the experiment and recorded all the results; all the chemicals had a distinct reaction. Ten minutes before class ended, Boso-sensei looked up from his cellphone, "For homework research what the six chemicals could be; you should all expect a pop quiz on this sometime this week. If you don't do the homework, expect to fail." Rin turned to Yukio with a challenging smile, "Let's split the chemicals; I'll take the first three and you can take the rest. I don't want _more _homework so how 'bout we finish it with the time remaining in class." The older boy blinked in surprise before nodding. They worked quickly and switched sheet to copy each other's answers. The raven haired boy stretched in relief, "Yay, now I only have biology after helping Shiemi!" The blue eyed blinked in surprise as the bell rang; he had wanted to talk with Yukio some more but, it would seem it would have to wait. Frowning in slight irritation, he jumped up to bring his text book to the back of the class and pick up his notebook; waving goodbye to the older boy he sprinted to his locker. Snatching up his gym bag, Rin's frown deepened; he hated having to literally run to his classes. Even though he took grade twelve courses his locker was still in the grade 10 corridors. As he jogged to the gym, the blue-eyed boy wondered if he should request a locker change.

He ignored the other boys in the locker room as he chooses an empty locker to put his stuff in. Quickly stuffing his bag inside and pulling out his gym clothes, Rin turned as his name was called by Shima. Bon and Miwa were with him and they were all already changed. "I'll meet you guys in the gym; I still have to get ready." They nodded and left.

Taking off his bracelets and earrings he threw them into the locker before whipping off his vest and shirt. Feeling slightly grumpy about all the layers he had to take off he quickly pulled on his gym sweater with jerky motions and kick off his pants and boots. Slipping on his sweat pants he ran into the gym holding his puma running shoes. Seeing the Kyoto kids sitting in a group on the fringes of the class he headed towards them. Sitting down he stuffed his feet inside the pumas and laced them up. Rin glanced up as he heard Bon's snort; unable to contain his irritation any longer he arched a brow and asked, "Problem?"

Bon glared at his tone, "Yeah, just wondering how a scatter brained idiot like you who always seems to be late for class is even considered a prodigy."

Shima and Miwa looked shocked and Rin felt his temper flare. It would seem the Suguro heir not only had a problem with his connections with the Okumura clan but, also his intelligence. Smirking, the clan leader leaned back to regard Bon with a mocking expression, "Sounding a bit jealous, BonBon." With a scathing laugh he continued, "There is no need for any of that. Even if you tried your hardest you could never measure up to me." With a sardonic expression he ignored the white hot rage on blond-streaked boy's face and turned to Shima and Miwa. Smiling he tilted his head, "How was your third period class guys?"

Both looked very tense as their eyes flicked to see Bon's rage before, flicking back to Rin's completely calm smiling face. Shima opened his mouth as if about to answer but, was saved from the awkward situation by the gym teacher walking in blowing a whistle. He wore a black jogging suit and had a double chin.

"Now I'm sorry about being late but, I was held up by the principal. Today we will be doing laps around the gym. A pair of you will have a sort of "race" to keep you guys motivated. The one with the lowest time will decide what we do tomorrow in class." An excited mummer ran through the class; Gen-sensei was known for being a hard ass and even one day of rest was a god sent gift. Looking down at his clipboard Gen-sensei called out Rin and Bon's names. "You two are the first pair. Five laps around the gym."

They both perked up; Rin flashed the other boy a cocky smirk before getting in position. "Expect to lose this race Bonny-chan."

The other boy snorted as he settled into position, "Yeah right pretty boy. I wouldn't expect you to be able to lift yourself up with those stick like arms let alone be able to last five laps."

When Gen-sensei gave them a go they sprinted into action. Rin made sure to maintain at least four metre distance ahead of Bon; laughing as he heard the older boy's growls of frustration. On their last lap Rin turned to run backwards, "I thought I wasn't going to be able to last five laps." With a carefree laugh he turned back around; putting some extra effort into his run.

He heard an outraged roar and felt something hit his back. Seeing the ground heading towards his face he threw out his hands to catch himself. The young clan leader knewhe wouldn't be able to recover from the fall without arising suspicion from the Kyoto clan heir Rin let himself skid across the floor feeling extremely incensed that Bon would actually kick him to win a race in _gym class! _Jumping up he whipped around to glare at the older boy, "What the FUCK is wrong with you?!"

Bon smirked confidently, "As if I would let a weak pretty boy like you win"

Rin growled but contained the urge to lunge and strangle the stupidly competitive boy. Before he could respond with a scathing insult to the older boy's stupid reply the teacher intervened.

"I don't know what your problems are with each other but you will be running laps for the rest of the class." Blowing his whistle Gen-sensei turned to the rest of the class, "The rest of the class will be playing dodge ball divide into even teams and play."

Both boys gave each other a final glare before resuming their laps.

Rin didn't understand why he was getting so upset; true what the blond streaked kid did was annoying but, he had dealt with people hating him without even knowing him his whole life. The raven haired boy couldn't understand why today of all days he had such a short fuse. How was he going to get the Suguro-clan kids to trust him if he kept overreacting to Bon's taunts and disdain? Rin felt his thoughts slip back to the dream he had the night before; he quickened his pace from a jog to a sprint as if trying to outrun the past.

**ooo**

_Rin looked up as Shura burst into his room; her hair was dishevelled and her clothes splattered with blood. The raven would have told her to leave if she was going to make a mess in his room but, her expression stopped him. Total devastation and disbelief marred her usually smug features making the clan heir run towards her in worry. Softly touching her shoulder he looked into her eyes, "Shura what's wrong?"_

_She seemed to shake herself out of a daze as she gazed into Rin's increasing worried eyes. The fiery red hair released a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry, so sorry Rin. Your father and Shiro were killed during the meeting." Her voice became ragged as she held back tears. She couldn't cry; she had to be strong for Rin...for Shiro. "Their bodies are in the main hall; this will be your last chance to see them before they are buried."_

_But Rin wasn't listening; he was still reeling from the knowledge that Shiro was dead. He took a step back; hand still rose as if reaching out for something. His throat tightened, tears prickled his eyes. The black haired boy tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled gasp; he wanted to scream, to shout that she was lying. But, even he couldn't deny the truth in her eyes. Clasping his shaking hands to his chest, he tried to control his breathing but, all that came out were painful gasps._

"_Where-where is he?"_

_The blue-eyed boy felt Shura's hand on his shoulder, leading him somewhere. He couldn't focus on where he was going. All of Rin's energy was being currently being focused on keeping his legs moving forward and not throwing up. He felt the hand on his shoulder tighten, effectively stopping him in front of a door. The shogi screen slid open, revealing Igor Neuhaus; Okumura-sama's current second in command. The raven briefly wondered why Neuhaus was alive instead of Shiro before focusing on the two bodies laid out in the middle of the room. Rin numbly walked by Igor and the two guards occupying him towards the body with its face uncovered. Shiro's face was peaceful but, covered in blood. The thick crimson liquid seemed to have been pouring out from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth making Rin frown. He wondered what kind of attack would result in this kind of damage. Crooked glasses caught his attention and he reached out to fix them. Only when he touched the old man's cold face did the reality of his death finally hit him. Slumping forward the blue-eyed boy let out an anguished cry as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Why!? Why!?"_

_Reaching forward Rin clutched the body to his chest, "Daddy, why did you leave me?" He sobbed quietly as he felt Shura kneel beside him. She gently laid a hand on his back as she too cried. He didn't know how long they sat there but eventually their tears ran out. The young clan heir knew that Shiro wouldn't have wanted him to be sad; he had __**always **__wanted Rin to be happy. He just wished that his adoptive father could have been alive to see him become the man he had always wanted the young boy to be in the future._

_Suddenly Shura spoke, "Rin would you like to pay your respects to your father now? Although you shouldn't remove the cover; his face was badly damaged during the attack" Her voice was gentle and her eyes soft._

_The young boy blinked up at her completely confused, "What are you talking about? I'm with my _real_father right now." But, the confusion quickly left his face as he glared at her in disgust, "You can't possibly mean that __**man. **__That man is the reason Shiro is dead! He could rot in this room and I still would only care about the disgusting smell!" Rin laughed cruelly as he turned to stare at Neuhaus and the two guards with him. "Why is Shiro dead and Okumura-sama's assigned guards and second in command still alive?"_

_The current second in command frowned; his one remaining eye hard and cold. "I couldn't stop him. One moment everything was going as planned and then Shiro was jumping in front of Okumura-sama." He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Before we could even react they were both dead."_

_Rin glared at the older man but didn't comment on his recount of what happened. Looking down, he kissed Shiro's cheek one last time and laid him gently down. He turned at the sound of the screen opening and saw Izumo walk in with a stricken expression. Her usually neat indigo hair was falling out of its ponytail and her yukata was slipping off one shoulder. At the sight of Shiro she fell to her knees, covering her mouth with her hands. Tears dripped from her violet eyes as she shook her head in denial but, like Rin she couldn't escape the invertible truth. Their mentor and father figure was dead; they were alone._

_Shura quickly got up to kneel next to the hysterical young woman and comfort her. She looked at Igor with slightly red eyes but, completely sullen. "What will happen now? Who will take over the clan?"_

_He blinked at her question as if completely surprised. Rin found himself hating the man; the question was reasonable considering the situation. Although when the man finally spoke the blue-eyed boy felt his hatred turns into a full blown loathing._

"_Obviously Rin-sama will be taking over. He is the heir and has been taught everything he needs to since his birth." The half blind man spoke as if it was the most obvious solution for a fifteen year old boy to take over a yakuza clan._

_Rin snorted in derision; of course he would be left to deal with everything. The bastard that had the nerve to call himself his father would have loved to ruin his life further by placing him in charge of the clan he hated but, it seems now unfortunately ruled. Sighing, the newly appointed clan leader asked his second in command calmly, "Are the men who did this dead?"_

"_Yes Okumura-sama." was Igor's quick response._

_It made the blue-eyed boy sick to be referred to by that name but, he ignored the feeling and continued, "Okay then, my first order is that nobody but the people in this room may know I am the clan leader." Ignoring the shock looks he received, Rin ran a hand through his hair and for the first time that night, he smiled. Although the smile made the others shiver at the cruelty in the simple expression. "Next, I want the __**whole **__Kuronuma clan destroyed. There cannot be one survivor; I never want to hear the name again if it has a connection to the clan."_

_Neuhaus looked completely reluctant to follow these orders but nodded and gestured to the two guards, "These two are your new personal guards Okumura-dono. They will accompany you when you need it and give their lives to save yours."_

_Rin merely smirked at the declaration before he spoke mockingly to his new escorts, "Well let us hope you do a better job than last time, no?"_

_They both bowed deeply, although they looked tense, "Of course Rin-sama."_

**ooo**

Rin stopped putting away his bag in his locker as he heard his ring tone. Quickly pulling out his phone, the raven answered without checking the number."Hello?"

"Oi! Brat, where the hell are you?" Shura's angry voice blared from the cell phone, causing Rin to wince at the decibel level. In a bored voice the blue-eyed boy answered, as he started walking towards the school entrance. "I didn't know I had to report to you but, if you must know I'm at school and then I'm going over to the Kyoto kid's place to help Shiemi with something." He hear the red head snort in disbelief, "How could you forget, Rin? It's the anniversary of the late Okumura-dono's and Shiro's deaths. The entire clan is heading to the cemetery now!"

Rin stopped walking in shock, he hadn't even realized that it had been a year since Shiro had died. He started walking again as he answered Shura's question, "I don't know how I could forget but, honestly I've had a lot on my mind recently. Also, I don't want to visit with the entire clan. I'll go later tonight." The raven heard the red-head growl but, quickly ended the call to avoid her scolding for his decision.

He sighed as he realized why he had been dreaming of his last night with Shiro; guilt wormed it's way into his heart. No matter how much Rin wished his last words to the old man hadn't been so harsh; nobody could change the past. At the sight of the gentle blond girl waiting for him, the raven pushed away all thoughts of his deceased caretaker and waved.

"Rin!" The green-eyed girl waved back, excitedly.

The bubbly voice made Rin smile in affection. Shiemi really was the sweetest girl he had ever met and the clan leader liked to think that if he had ever had a younger sister she would be as mildly tempered as the petite blond. He had enough experience with difficult older sisters considering Shura and Izumo (mostly the red head) had always found the time to tease him when he was younger. The young clan leader hoped that sometime spent with her might help ease some of the dread he felt at the thought of going to visit the graves. With a forced smile Rin asked, "Ready to learn some things about cooking, Shiemi-chan?"

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. If you hated it I'll make sure to focus more :)**

**Also thanks to all who have reviewed. They are basically the reason I keep on writing .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**~ooOoo~**

Shura growled as she heard the phone dial. She couldn't believe the brat had hung up on her! The red-head huffed as she told herself to kick his ass next time they saw each other. Here she was trying to be helpful by reminding Rin of what his clan duties would be for the day and the arrogant child had told her that he would go later! Later it wouldn't matter; he needed to be seen visiting the grave of his late father. The clan hated and distrusted Rin enough that if he wasn't seen occasionally they may decide to get rid of him. The fact they didn't even knowthe blue haired brat was the current leader and the reason for some lower rank clan members disappearing was because they had traitors among the family that didn't help. Shura really wished for the old days; the clan had been a family so closely knitted together that everyone was like a brother or a sister. There were no betrayals and everyone loved and admired their leader. Now that the beloved former clan head was dead and only a select few people knew who they were taking orders from; there was distrust and dispute among sections of the family.

The fiery young woman ignored the irritated stares she received as she pushed her way roughly through the hoard of Okumura members to reach Izumo. The other woman glanced at her with disapproval written across her face and irritation flashing in her eyes. "When will Rin-sama get here?" Her tone was sharp and quiet. You never knew who was listening in nowadays.

Shura hissed in response; annoyance plain on her face, "The brat's not coming. He plans to visit later tonight; when he believes his presence is no longer a show." The indigo-haired woman paled, and worry wormed its way onto her face. Izumo efficiently removed all traces of the brief expression before someone could register the quick flash of uncontrolled had both been taught to always hide their emotions; it was a sign of weakness when an enemy could understand how you felt. Shura sighed, it's funny how she had started noticing all the things Shiro had taught them in simple everyday occurrences; what had been natural to them had only been so because of the old man's constant drilling of his lessons. Izumo finally spoke when they reached the graves; quietly... almost desperately. "Doesn't he understand?" She paused. "His position in the clan is so...unstable."

They both went silent as they stepped forward to light sticks of incense. As she and Izumo walked to the back of the line Shura glared at the cellphone in her hand; there were so many people waiting for their turns at the grave that they had to be quick with their prayers. She considered calling Rin again but knew it was useless; he knew the risks of not coming and no one could force him to pay respect to his deceased legitimate father. The red-head glanced at the young woman beside her; they would have to do something soon to increase the clan member's opinion of Rin. The green-eyed woman leaned forward to whisper in the indigo haired woman's ear, "Oh yes, he understands. Unfortunately for us he just doesn't care. So, we just have to figure out a way to boost his popularity."

Shura snickered as she leaned back; the other woman's shocked expression was just too amusing, "I'm sure the brat would love for them to revolt against him. That would just give him an excuse to kill them all. But, we should try to avoid that." She sighed as they walked towards their former teacher's grave. It was a lot smaller than the former Okumura clan leader's but was just as elegant and well maintained. As both knelt to pay their respects, the red head felt a hand on her shoulder. Shura tilted her head with a frown to glance at Izumo. The other woman spoke as she removed her hand to rest it on her knees, "Rin hates us doesn't he? We've trapped him in this dirty world before; he even had a chance to be a child...to be innocent."

The red head snorted, "Yeah right, Rin has a chance if he chooses to take it. Also, I wouldn't say the brat hates _us _per say but rather the clan. We are the few people that I think he actually loves... or at least cares about."

Izumo smiled, "Do you think so, Shura?"

Shura grinned as she flipped her hair over and stood up, "Of course, now let's go back to the house; we have to be ready to punish the brat when he comes home." The red head didn't turn to see if the other woman followed her; she strutted away from her dead teacher's finally resting place with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

**ooo**

Yukio glanced at the others as they settled in his room; since Rin was in the kitchen with Shiemi they had to find somewhere else to discuss business rather than the living room. Shima looked excited that he would finally have his chance to say something worthwhile and Miwa just looked amused at the other boy's excitement. Bon on the other hand looked more serious than ever as he read over the summary reports they had all made.

"Well, first order of business should be what Shiemi discovered before we discuss in detail what you all know." The young genius kept his voice calm as if talking to a room of students as he reached for the young girl's poison report but, before he could pick it up a hand snatched it off the table, he glanced up with a raised eyebrow as Shima laughed nervously. "Well...Shiemi-chan went over her report with me so... I think it would be best if I explained it." Yukio's eyes widened in surprise, he quickly contained the emotion; he would not have expected the pink hair boy to have talked with the blond girl to be prepared. The dark haired boy fixed his glasses as he settled back in his chair; he encouraged the pinkette to continue with a small smile.

"Well," Shima ran his finger down the page with a focused expression, "Out of the ten victims that showed signs of poison or died of unseen causes, seven were killed with arsenic and the remaining three with Chlorine gas. The ones killed with arsenic seem to have been killed that way simply for the excruciating pain involved; they would first experience convulsions and vomiting." The pink haired boy's eyes narrowed in disgust as he read the remaining affects and the conclusion of the poison, "Afterwards, when the arsenic had become more acute the victims would have experienced: stomach pain, hair loss, cramping muscles, and more convulsions before they eventually died or fell into a coma." The golden-eyed boy shuddered. "It seems whoever is in charge of this style of execution enjoys seeing others in pain; the chemical was administered in several doses that increased in amount during the period in which they suffered. Shiemi-chan's only conclusion to as why this was done was to prolong the more painful effects."

The boy sat down as he flipped to the second page. "The reaming three seem to have been kept alive for a period ranging from 1 to 3 weeks. They would have been bed ridden and unable to breath; coughing up blood and developing sores and blisters. Shiemi writes that 'It is most likely the victims were kept alive for information. Two of them received treatment before suffering another exposure to the gas.' She even connects that the three to receive the gas to the fact that none of them are connected to the Okumura clan but rather small time gangs and the underworld. On the other hand, the seven to be given arsenic were low ranking members of the Okumura and Neuhaus family. It seems it was more of a punishment than a tactic to gain information."

When Shima went silent, Yukio was left to quickly process all of the information. He could deduce that since all the dead in the files were related to giving information to Mephisto and his contacts that the seven to be given arsenic _were _punished; most likely for disloyalty to the clan. This information connected to the idea that whoever was currently running the Okumura clan was bitter about the Kuronuma attack; which was a direct result of a betrayal from someone in the clan. The new clan leader clearly didn't accept or condone any lack of loyalty.

The dark haired boy felt a certain kind of admiration for the leader. They had hidden their identity so well that no one had figured out they who were in over a year! And the new leader's lack of tolerance for need of allegiance, though extreme, was in its own way honourable and something to look up to. Someone who didn't tolerate betray would never betray anyone who put their trust in them. It was something Yukio could hope would extend to any bonds made during the meeting. The green-eyed boy shook himself out of those thoughts and nodded to Miwa, "What did you and Shima figure out?"

Miwa picked up the papers in his lap and quietly skimmed through them. "Other than the fact that they all did business with Mephisto through Amaimon; there has been an increase of clan murders. The Okumura clan is made up of two major families: Okumura and Neuhaus. The first ones to die didn't have much authority or influence on the clans affairs but, recently the ranks of the dead have risen. The most recent was a second in command for one of the elders. It seems that Mephisto is trying to destroy the clan from the inside out."

Yukio felt a flash of anxiety; Mephisto's plans seemed to be working out perfectly. The rise of deaths in their own family wouldn't go unnoticed by the clan members. Tension and fear would rise among the family and the new clan leader may face an uprising. It wouldn't bode well for the Suguro clan to be allied with such an unstable group. The dark haired boy took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh. The problem now was how he should inform Suguro-sama of this information; if his theory was correct it would be stupid to even think about an alliance but the connections with such a powerful clan like the Okumuras obviously had its benefits.

He could try convincing the Okumura clan leader to reveal their identity to the whole clan to ensure the stability of the family at the meeting. However, the new leader would hardly be happy to be given advice by someone younger than them without the same amount of experience.

Quietly sliding his glasses back on, Yukio linked his hands together and leaned forward, "Good job you guys; I couldn't have done it any better myself. Now, Bon informed you two of the meeting he and I will be attending?"

Shima pouted and crossed his arms as he sat back in the chair, "Yeah he has! I got to say this isn't fair at all! Miwa and I work just as hard as you two; the fact that we don't get to go is bullshit!"

Miwa sighed, "Shima's just upset because his brothers called to brag that they would be going. He really is a child when it comes to these sorts of things."

The pink-haired boy whined at the insult, "That's not fair Neko! You would be just as upset as me if you had brothers who bragged about this shit all the time."

The smaller boy was silent but clearly amused by the other boy's suffering. Yukio rolled his eyes; at least neither was really upset about not being included. The real problem was with Shiemi; the girl could be so sensitive and didn't really take not being needed well. Even though she had a knack for figuring out poisons with only the tiniest bits of information and clues; the petite blond really wasn't cut out for clan business. If she ever figured out that what the poisons she made were being used for, the gentle girl would likely be heartbroken and guilty. Yukio wondered why she was even put on the case; she was the most likely to want to leave the clan if she ever saw the pictures for the other twisted corpses that hadn't been killed by something as simple as a gas or chemical.

Even Yukio, who was an experienced assassin when required by Suguro-sama had nightmares of those hellish images. Shiemi wasn't the type that would be able to deal with all the death and blood involved in their clan's business. And if the green eyed boy really thought about it, none of the teens Suguro-sama sent on this mission were really ready for what they were most likely to stumble across while searching for the real Okumura leader. And with these new variables like Mephisto's plan they were in danger too.

"Suguro-sama has not yet informed us when the meeting will be taking place. Bon and I will have to be ready to go at any moment; you guys must also be ready to come straight back here when the time comes." Seeing Shima open his mouth in protest, the green-eyed boy raised his hand to stop the other boy. "The reason for this is because we don't want you to be vulnerable to an attack if this meeting is a trap."

Yukio looked them all in the eye so they could see the seriousness and danger in the situation. His voice was calm and cold; adding a weight to his words that had the other boys shivering, "If this isn't handled properly it could result in all of our deaths. When the time comes you two are to find Shiemi and go straight home."

Shima literally deflated at the more authoritative boy's words; the pinkette couldn't fight the truth in his words or tone. It was finally starting to hit the carefree boy that this mission wasn't a game. If they messed up it could not only result in his death but also the deaths of all of the people he loved and cared about. Miwa and Bon had similar reactions, although they had also been thinking along the same lines as Yukio; it was still very startling to hear your own possible death being discussed so bluntly. The mood of the room got noticeably tense and heavy. All the young men were faced with the fact that their lives now contained possible life and death situations like these.

The young second-in-command was pleased with the change in the room. Yukio didn't like to see them so scared and worried but they needed to face the reality that death waited at every corner when you were in the yakuza. Before, they all had seen this as some sort of vacation; only Bon had taken it seriously the dark haired teen was beginning to see the others were developing the same mature mindset.

Yukio stood up, "We should go check-" A loud scream interrupted them. It was high and shrill; all of them but, the green-eyed boy whipped their faces towards the door with varying degrees of panic and worry. "-on Shiemi. Is what I was going to suggest but it seems evident that we should now." His voice remained calm yet his eyes were narrowed. He moved his left hand lightly over his hip, confirming the location of his gun. The dark haired boy turned sharply and walked purposely towards the door followed quickly by the Kyoto kids.

They burst into the kitchen; Shiemi was clutching her hands to her chest with blood slipping down her arm in thick rivets. She was whimpering and crouching in the corner, a kitchen knife rested by her feet; while Rin was bending towards her with another a knife of his own. The younger boy seemed to be trying to calm her down and had a hand stretched out for her but, the blond shook her head frantically in refusal of whatever request the blue-eyed boy had made. Yukio opened his mouth to ask what had happened; however before he could Bon rushed at Rin, obviously coming to his own conclusions about the situation.

The raven looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps; his blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of the blond-streaked teen rushing at him. The green eyed boy couldn't see the Suguro clan heir's expression but it was mostly likely fury; he winced as Bon grabbed the younger teen by the collar of his uniform and slammed him into the cupboard. Rin's head snapped back and he let out a gasp of pain, his grip on the blade loosened and it clattered to the ground with a dull twang. Shiemi let out a small scream as she jumped up and grabbed the back of Bon's shirt.

"What are you doing?! Let Rin go!" Thick tears coursed down pale her face and she tore at the blond-streaked boy's shirt with sharp movements. Yukio took a small step forward, "Shiemi's right, Bon. You don't have a reason to be doing this; we don't even know what truly happened."

Bon glared at them, "No reason!? This little bastard must have hurt her!"

"Why don't you actually ask Shiemi before jumping to your own conclusions?" The green-eyed teen snapped feeling that any progress made earlier was totally lost on the stubborn boy.

"That's right, idiot. Why haven't you asked me?" The blond's face was flushed and eyes red as she looked up at Bon with an annoyed expression. "And let Rin go; you could have hurt him badly with the way you slammed against the cupboard."

Her tone was indigent as the blond streaked boy finally loosened his grip on the black-haired boy. Rin gave Shiemi a half smile and reached to touch the back of his head lightly.

"Are you okay?" Shiemi reached out with one hand but, didn't touch him.

The raven pulled back his hand to reveal blood covered fingers. The blond girl gasped and reached forward but, Rin stopped her. "Shi-chan your wounds are more worrying than my own. Where's your first aid kit?"

Yukio had wanted to punch Bon in the face when he had slammed Rin into the cupboard; now he wanted to kill the fool. The boy was too impatient and quick to judge a situation that he didn't fully understand. This was a good quality in some incidents but, currently it was leading to the blond streaked boy to make rash and stupid decisions. Most often times, it was when it concerned Rin and the Okumura clan. Shima, who seemed to overcome his shock asked, "What happened to make you scream like that?"

Rin was already bandaging the blond girl's hand with the medical supplies he found under the sink. Shiemi turned to look up at the others. "I was cutting some vegetables when I cut my finger. Rin was trying to convince me to let him put some alcohol on my hand to get rid of any infections." The green-eyed girl blushed in embarrassment and guilt. "I suppose I childishly refused to let him, I didn't want to because of how much it stings. That's why you guys found us in this position."

Shiemi frowned as she turned to look at Bon. "I can't believe you would act this way! Why would you even think Rin would hurt me? Has he done something to have you mistrust him so?"

Before the blond streaked boy could answer Rin spoke, "I don't need to do anything, Shiemi. Simply having the surname Okumura is enough." He smiled at her gently but, his tone was bitter and slightly amused. "I'll be going home now."

The blue eyed boy stood up slowly and he smiled at everyone else; though to Yukio it seemed forced and cold. Maybe the younger boy was in pain? Well of course he was; he had hit his head hard enough to start bleeding. The dark haired boy was annoyed at his inability to figure out what would cause the distant and calculating look in the younger teen's eyes. "How about you let me bandage your head before you go, Rin?" The green-eyed boy offered with real concern for the younger boy.

"It's fine! Enjoy your meal; Shi-chan put a lot of effort into preparing it." With another small smile he left leaving an accusing silence in the room, pointed directly at a very guilty looking Bon.

Yukio took the chance of peace to look over the table. It was a simple dinner of rice and curry with a salad. It looked good but the dark haired boy doubt anyone would enjoy it. Shima and Miwa looked upset and conflicted; they had known Bon their entire lives but they really liked Rin. Shiemi simply appeared disappointed that the happy dinner she had planned was ruined and the beautiful blue-eyed had been hurt.

They all sat down as Shiemi began fixing them all a plate. Eating in complete silence was something unusual for the tight knit group and as a result the food though, very good, tasted like dust in their mouths. The whole evening left an unpleasant feeling in the green-eyed boy's churning stomach, not only was their group estranged but also Bon may have ruined the only connection and source of information to the Okumura clan. It felt strange to think of Rin as just a source of information but there was no better description of him; he wasn't their friend and he wasn't their enemy. The younger boy could simply only be seen as a way to reach their goal and nothing more. It would seem that Yukio would have to remind the others of this fact; he couldn't let their shallow affection for the boy cloud their judgment or disrupt their unity.

"Bon, I ask you today to be nice to Rin. If not for us then do it for the clan because he is the only real connection we have we the clan; a source of information that you may have just cut us off from." The young genius could hear the annoyance in his voice and his brows were furrowed in irritation.

"A source of information, " Shiemi echoed hollowly, "Rin is our _friend._ How could you talk about him like that? As if he's some sort of book or report that we can just use to find the information we need before discarding it?" The gentle blonde's voice rose and she looked upset to hear someone she now considered a close friend spoken about this way.

Yukio looked her straight in the eye. "You seem to have forgotten our purpose. We are not here to make friends rather figure out a secret identity that _nobody has even a clue about in over a year!"_

He sat back in his chair exhausted, "You need to be able to emotionally separate yourselves in these types of situations. Pretending is fine but the minute it becomes real you run the risk of making a mistake. A mistake in this business can lead to death."

The dark haired boy stood up slowly, "I'm going to my room, call me if you need me." He politely added a compliment, almost as an afterthought. "The food was excellent Shiemi. Good job with dinner and your report."

**ooo**

Rin scowled at the blood on his fingers as he slid into the back seat of the car waiting for him. He hadn't really been expecting Bon to react the way he did; what had made the older boy to be so hostile towards him? It troubled the raven to think that he may have let his mask slip; that the carefully constructed image he created was falling apart and the Kyoto kids were becoming suspicious of him. If the blue-eyed boy couldn't trick a couple of inexperienced teens, then he was definitely beginning to lose his touch. But, it could just be that the blond-streaked boy simply had always been suspicious of his true nature after hearing the name Okumura; Rin hadn't been lying when he told Shiemi that was the main reason for Bon's reaction. But, there must be something else that was causing the older boy to have not warmed up to him yet. He had been charming, funny, and accepting, the perfect combination to make new friends and the rest of the group seemed to have taken this to be his true character. The role was so easy to play that sometimes the blue-eyed boy couldn't tell when he was faking anymore.

Rin hoped that Izumo had the profiles he had asked to gather on the group; he would need to study the Suguro clan heir's. This would definitely help him to gain a better understanding of the other boy's dislike for him

With a sigh, he reached into his school bag to bring out a towel and rest it against his head. The car's purring engine lulled the clan leader into a daze. He wanted to fall asleep but wasn't sure it was safe; the possibility of having a concussion was too high to risk taking a nap that he may never wake up from. Rin closed his eyes; colours popped behind his eyelids and it felt like a hammer was hitting the back of his head. He would have to make sure to pay Bon back for this one; the blue-eyed boy wasn't really forgiving. His whole heartened belief was _an eye for an eye and whatever else I can take from you_ but, since the blond streaked boy was still so young the raven would just settle for hitting the larger boy _really _hard on the back of the head.

The young clan leader sat up as he felt to car slow to a gentle stop. He elegantly stepped out of the door that Tetsou held open for him, while holding the now blood stained towel tightly against his head. Rin noticed how his guard jolted at the sight, with a smirk the young boy handed the towel to Ginta who had just gotten out of the vehicle, "Can you have this thrown out. I don't think we'll be able to salvage it."

The silver haired guard bowed and left. Rin gestured for the dark haired guard to follow him. The raven decided to go straight to his own personal rooms by walking through the gardens; partly to avoid any clan members and partly to enjoy the beautiful scenery. He never had any time anymore to appreciate the beautiful simple things in life anymore; it truly was a shame. The azure eyed boy stopped by the carp pond to gaze into its clear depths; golden koi zipped around. Not wanting to leave he turned to speak to Tetsou. "Find Shura and Izumo and send them here; tell them to bring the profiles I asked for."

"Of course, Rin-sama." With an exaggerated but, elegant bow the highly experienced guard walked jubilantly away.

Rin crouched down to gently run his fingers against the water's surface. He was just starting to realize he couldn't wait for the meeting with Suguro-sama; afterwards he wouldn't have to pretend anymore. It was too tiring faking your personality all day, although he wasn't faking as much as he should have been. The young boy would admit he enjoyed the time he spent with the Kyoto teens; he could even over look when Bon was being a complete asshole when the others were there to lighten up the mood. The meeting would offer them a chance to choose to really be his friends. It was strange, Rin knew they were basically using him to try to gain information or connections but found himself wanting to be honest with them and for them to be honest with him.

The young clan leader was also a bit worried and nervous about how they would react when they finally knew the truth. Rin knew people in his clan found him repulsive and monstrous but would they think about him that way; would Yukio? It was a strange feeling, wanting people to like everything about you: the good, the bad, and the absolute ugly that truly made him Rin. Sensing, the presence of others, the young clan leader stood and turned to face the four people approaching him. His two guards swiftly flanked him and Shura stood in front of him arrogantly with an irritated expression. Izumo simply looked annoyed but, it was likely because of the red head and that he had ordered them to come outside rather than going in the mansion.

"You have guts, kid. How could you even think to order us around after playing hooky? You know I ought to beat the shit out of you, punk." The green- eyed woman literally hissed her words, as she rested her hands on her hips.

Rin rolled his eyes, "I wasn't playing hooky, and I just prefer to mourn in private."

Izumo sighed, "That's the problem Rin-sama. Nobody thinks you even mourn at all." The violet eyed woman seemed to be searching for some sort of reaction from the boy, which he decided not to give her.

"Whatever. Do you have the profiles ready?" he kept his face expressionless and tone emotionless, while turning his face back to the pond.

Shura glared with annoyance at his turned back. Deciding to keep her feelings to herself for once she gazed at Izumo, signalling her cue.

"We have all the information you wanted. I shall begin with the one of most important; the one who is the highest threat to you is Yukio Akumara." (Aha, I like that last name :D)The indigo haired woman's voice was calm and even as she opened a thin red file in her hand. Rin whipped to look at her in surprise; he had suspected Yukio of being more than he appeared to be but to be considered the biggest threat was something unexpected and amusing.

"Suguro-sama has had him training in hand-to-hand combat, marksman ship, and kendo since he was seven years old. He officially joined the clan when he was fifteen years old. Yukio has 17 confirmed and successful assassination missions under his belt. He has led 25 operations and was recently lifted to a second-in-command position. He graduated high school when he was fourteen and has already spent three and a half years at medical school. Currently, he is taking time off; I would guess for the mission he is currently occupied with. I also have heard that Surguro-sama may be even considering advancing his rank in the clan's hierarchy." Izumo smiled as she looked down at the sheet in her hand. "That old man picked well when he found this one at the orphanage, the boy has been nothing but beneficial to the Suguro clan."

Shura shook her head in amazement, "That wimpy four eyed kid just doesn't seem to be the type."

Rin hummed in amusement, "They do say not to judge a book by its cover. It will often mislead you."

The violet eyed woman grinned at the younger boy's cheeky expression and pulled out another sheet. "Ryuji Suguro, also known as Bon is heir to the Suguro clan as you already known. He has been trained in judo and other martial arts, recently he has started working with guns but not much is known about his progress with them. People say he is extremely ambitious; it seems that this Ryuji plans to take over his father's clan as soon as possible and his one goal is to return the family to its former glory. His belief seems to be that his father has allowed the clan to grow weak by not expanding their territory. Although, many agree with him, most of the clan think owning all of Kyoto is enough. The real problem is that he doesn't have much experience with yakuza business or transactions. Suguro-sama has kept him closely sheltered from all his illegal activities. The mission he is currently working on is the first involvement with any of the clan's business; the rumours say he plans to prove himself and gain his father's trust, since figuring out the true name of the mysterious Okumura leader has been a topic of discussion among the high rollers of the underworld. Though most people from his clan would say that Ryuji is too ambitious for his own good; it has led to many arguments between him and his father and to compromise. Bon got this mission and his father gets to send him away to university for a few years before working for the clan."

"Nya ha ha, that one's too hungry for his own good. Boys that aim high is cute but, obsession with your family's honour are just too much." Shura laughed easily now that Izumo had moved on to a less threatening member of the Kyoto teens.

The young clan leader shook his head gently, "That's a real problem. He hates me simply because I seem to have more access to the clan's higher ups. Bon feels that since he's the heir he deserves more than, anyone else; I've annoyed him by having more power and influence or at least appearing to."

Izumo frowned. "But, he doesn't know what your specific role is. How could he be jealous or dislike you... yet?"

Rin smiled gently. "I was at the meeting when they were invited to meet 'Okumura-sama'. That implied I was important enough to know the clan leader's real identity and it is a well-known fact that not many in our clan do. That would have been enough to set him off."

Shura snatched the folder away from the violet eyed woman, who had been nodding in understanding to the azure eyed boy's response. The green eyed woman scanned the next profile with hungry eyes. "Ohh, this next one will be fun. The little princess Shiemi, not too bright in her school work I see but a genius with plants. The little blond is best known for her ability to whip up the deadliest poisons and quick acting remedies. In addition, she is able to diagnose an affected victim with a glance and whip up a suitable antidote in record time. She is a descendant from a distinguished line of herbal woman that have always been connected to the Suguro clan. Though, she has no fighting or defensive abilities and only was able to go on the mission because no physical danger is expected."

Once Shura finished, Rin raised a brow, "Not much on her but it explains her involvement. I must say I was beginning to really wonder."

"Who's next?" The blue eyed boy looked back at the water dispassionately; it was becoming evident that the teens from Kyoto were really more than he had first expected. Assassins and poison experts was something the raven would not have even guessed. But, he should know more than most people, when dealing with yakuza everyone had a special skill they kept a secret.

"Renzo Shima, he's the last of son of five and has two sisters. Two of his brothers already work for the clan but, the eldest is deceased. His death is due to a deal going south 16 years ago. Not much was gathered about the third son or two sisters; they were deemed irrelevant since they have no involvement in the clan business. Shima is an expert with the staff and sword; these seem to be the weapon of choice for the family. He has some experience with boxing but one of his skills is being able to lie and bullshit himself and others out of tight situations." Shura looked up at Rin with an expression of slight amusement. "That is a good skill to have, especially if you are found doing something you shouldn't be doing; which is bound to happen if you are a part of a gang."

The red head continued when in Rin only smiled in response. "Last, but certainly not the least is Konekomaru Miwa. Both of his parents were killed in that sour deal mentioned before and the Shimas took custody of the child. He has a fantastic skill really; the little squirt is great at analyzing people and situations. He finds the strategic advantage in everyone, then deduces the best way to use it for whatever purpose the clan needs or the best way to beat the person. Recently, Miwa has taken over the head of his family and is included in the Suguro clan meetings. Quite the little problem we have here, we wouldn't want him to see us fighting that would be the best chance for him to find our weaknesses."

Izumo took the folder from Shura, "The best thing is that only 3 out of the 5 can actually fight but the other two have their own ways of getting someone down."

The raven nodded, "Too true. Well, it is time for me to visit the graves let's go."

**ooo**

Rin sat next to Shiro's grave, the smell of burning incense made him want to sneeze but, he resisted the urge. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, only that night had fallen turning the sky a deep navy and that it had started to rain. Ginta had immediately gone to get an umbrella to shield the young clan leader, while Shura dragged Izumo back to the car; complaining that they weren't waiting in the rain for him. He had ignored the irritate woman to settle more comfortably next to the grave. The boy gazed at the grave with glazed azure eyes; he hadn't the foggiest idea what he should say. Should he ask for forgiveness for his harsh last words or for guidance when finally dealing with Mephisto?

It was a confusing decision because he knew he wouldn't receive an answer and Shiro wouldn't hear him; however the raven still felt compelled to express himself in some way. He wanted to cry realizing the only time he would see the old man now was at the cemetery but smile too. His old caretaker always said the only peace people like them would find was with loved ones or six feet under.

Rin gently caressed the poem engraved on the tombstone. The words always resonated deeply with him, while sending him into a deep depression.

_There is no meaning to our world._

_There is no meaning to those of us living there._

_We meaningless being ponder the world,_

_Though the realization of meaninglessness_

_Itself means nothing._

It felt like those words were meant for Rin, that everything he was doing was meaningless and he meant nothing. Although, the raven knew Shiro must have some sort of message for him, the blue eyed boy couldn't figure it out. If their world had no meaning, was the young clan leader meant make it worth something? The Okumura had grown weak in his father's time; Rin had made it as twice as powerful in one year. The clan had rejoiced but was still very wary of their unknown leader. The raven had to wonder if he should begin to trust his family, it was unlikely that anyone would betray him if he earned their trust. It had only been one person that had given the Kurnoma's and Mephisto his own and mother's location and yet he felt that everyone them was just as untrustworthy. Shiro had always told him that he would be left alone if he didn't accept his true family; maybe it was time for the young clan leader to try.

As the rain poured down, soaking his surroundings; Rin was swept away in a memory.

**~ooOoo~**

_Shiro's large hands were warm and reassuring to the five year old boy clenching his hand. They had suffered a 5 hour long plane ride and hour long drive to finally reach what Shiro called his "Ancestral home." _

_After the "incident" in Rin's old home, the old man had brought him straight to the airport. The older man kept trying to cheer the little boy up with stories of his father and all the wonderful family members he had never met. The raven didn't care for all these people Shiro talked about, he simply wanted to feel his mother's arms around him and hear her soothing voice. Dreams of blood and murder haunted the boy; he feared shutting his eyes even for a moment lest, he be forced to endure those horrific memories all over again._

_Shiro led him through the elegant Japanese mansion; it was decorated in hues of blue and varying shades of white. The house was a far cry from his mother's, which had been splashed with vibrant reds and greens but, Rin found the blue and white calming and almost familiar. They stopped at a delicately painted shogi screen, which the old man took no time to throw open with an enthusiastic, "Hello! Did you all miss me?"_

_There were four people in the room; two teenage girls, one young man, and an older one. One of the girls had wavy, dark red hair and green eyes; her body was voluptuous and her expression slightly interested. The other had dark indigo hair that was bone straight and brushed her shoulders; her violet eyes were bright with excitement and when she set her eyes on Rin she squealed, "So cute!" The older man had dark hair with a slight wave, his features were stern and he wore an eye patch. He gave the dark haired girl a disapproving look at her outburst and she quickly looked down to avoid meeting his eyes. The last man had silky silver hair that was ties loosely with a braided silk cord; his face was beautiful in an unearthly way. Perfectly symmetrical and balanced features that were almost feminine, but still retained the edge needed to express his true sex. But, his eyes were what really stood out to the young boy; they were exactly like his own. Not in shape, but in colour; a blue so bright, it seems electric. A light burned in those eyes, alerting the boy to the man's deeper emotions that he could not yet able to figure out. _

_It was a strange feeling and experience to know immediately who your father was when you had never even met him once. But, there was no mistaking it, Rin's mother always talked about how his eyes were a gift from his father that proved his prestigious heritage. The young boy had never really cared to hear stories about his father; however he did very much enjoy how his mother's eyes would light up at the memory of the mysterious man. _

_His father stood in a smooth movement, not much changed in his expression but his eyes lit up in happiness and pain at the sight of Rin. The raven couldn't grasp what would cause such an opposing mixture of emotions on the older man's face. The clan leader walked to the pair and crouched to be at eye level; the blue eyed boy noticed that he creased his black suit with the action._

"_Hi, Rin. You might not know this but I'm your father. It's nice to finally meet you." The man smiled warmly and his tone was affectionate but slightly nervous. The raven was confused; he had always hated the idea of his father; A man that sent his wife away to raise his son for "protection". Rin had always felt that family members were stronger when together and despised the sight of his mother crying at night; holding a picture of his father close to her heart. But, the look the man gave him was so loving –so inviting; it changed his cold beauty to a radiant one that encouraged the boy to take a step forward into his open arms._

_The man was so different from Rin's expectations that he took a step back to hide behind Shiro's legs. He needed a moment to think this over; peeking from behind the old man's legs he saw that his father looked hurt at the immediate rejection._

"_Ha ha, Rin don't be so shy. You're usually so polite and friendly with strangers." Shiro's booming laughter had the boy frowning._

"_Last time I met strangers they killed everyone...even mommy. I don't like strangers." His voice was so quiet and flat, Rin hardly recognized it as his own. He hadn't spoken once since the incident and his throat felt funny._

_His words had an immediate reaction; his father's expression became distant and the two girls, who had been quietly chatting, stopped talking to stare at the boy. Shiro's hand tightened causing the boy to wince quietly and the other man's face became even stonier. The silver haired man continued hesitantly, "That's okay. Rin you will be living away from me for a while longer; Shiro and these two will be looking after you at our family's secondary mansion. After I deal with some things you will be brought back to the main house. Is that okay with you?"_

_Rin had been conflicted about the man earlier but had decided to continue hating him. _

_When Shiro thought he was sleeping, the raven had heard him argue with someone over the phone that the clan shouldn't be organizing a peace meeting with the very people that had killed a defenceless section of their family. If the man was willing to give up and not seek revenge, the blue eyed boy was willing to keep hating him. It wasn't that hard really; it would easier than trying to overcome his negative feeling for his father._

"_I would rather continue living with Shiro after you deal with your business. I want no part in the Okumura clan." Rin gazed blankly into eyes exactly like his own. One pair was filled with indifference and one consumed in pain. His father stood swiftly after that, however not as elegantly as he had done previously. He looked at his son with confusion, hurt, and regret. It already seemed obvious to the whole room, that the tiny heir had rejected his father and the extended family completely._

"_Would you like Kurikara back? Mother said it was an important family heirloom." Rin asked simply to be polite. He hoped the man wouldn't want the katana back; it was the last thing his mother had given him. Even though he wanted nothing to do yakuza he needed the sword to remember the feeling of her hand around his; urging him to hold tightly onto the blade._

_The man gave him an empty look, "No, Kurikara was for you; if you wouldn't mind keeping it." His father's tone was tired and empty. He slowly ran a hand over his face and turned to the others in the room. "Shura, Izumo. You two will leave with Shiro and Rin today. Did you guys pack your things yet?"_

"_Yes, Okumura-sama." Izumo's voice was soft and quiet. She kept glancing between the clan leader and Shiro. "Shura and I will go get our bags."_

_They both left the room swiftly, already whispering about conversation that had just taken place. They had both been expecting a very bright and cheerful boy from the clan leader's descriptions. _

_Shiro had told them that Rin hadn't seen much of the attack because his mother had hidden him in the closet. Everyone had been hoping the boy wouldn't have had time to fully grasp the situation yet and they would have time to undo some of the emotional damage. It would seem that the boy had seen exactly enough to be acting the complete opposite of his former self._

_Shiro looked down at Rin sadly; he had been hoping the first meeting between father and son would be a lot more...happy and heart warming. The little boy's hands were cold and he looked up at the old man with wide eyes. They were emptier than he had ever seen since the previous night; he had come to expect shinning blue eyes that were always filled with glee, when looking at Rin. He was truly disappointed that meeting his father hadn't brought back that shine._

"_Will we be going to our new home now?" The voice was too quiet, too bored. The boy had always asked questions with an inquisitive tone and excited manner, as if finding out the answer would reveal something amazing to him. The current Rin was too damaged, Shiro would have to change that to ensure the boy's and the family's future happiness._

"_Yes, we will be." Shiro felt tired and old; tightening his grip on the boy's hand he bowed to Okumura-sama and led him back to the waiting car._

**ooo**

Rin stood slowly. The stars and moon provided the only light now in the dark cemetery. His joints felt stiff and tense and he walked back to the car slowly. Ginta held the umbrella steadily over him, while Tetsou strolled lazily next to them. The raven was tempted to ask how long he had been just sitting and staring off into space but quickly dismissed the thought. He didn't really want to know how long he had been mourning the loss of his father figure. Rin had to toughen up and start making some plans for the upcoming meeting.

He settled comfortably next to Shura in the car; he glanced at them from the corner of his eye. The moment he had entered the vehicle they had both stopped talking and now stared straight ahead; it would seem they were keeping secrets. Rin grinned at the partners in amusement, "What's up? Don't stop on my account."

Shura gave him a droll stare, "None of your business, brat. But, if you must know it's private girl stuff."

Izumo fidgeted nervously but nodded in agreement to the red head's answer.

"Hmm. I'm sure you two were. I hope whatever you two are planning isn't too painful for me." The raven kept his tone light; he was too tired to really care about what they were talking about. Later, he might try to figure it out but for now he just wanted to sleep.

The red head gave the blue eyed boy a sly glance. "Nya ha ha. It might hurt a little."

Rin rolled his eyes tiredly as he leaned back to settle more comfortably in his seat. Without another word, the raven quietly closed his eyes and hoped for happy dreams.

* * *

**Okay! Sorry for the long wait. Mostly due to weeks of school assignments and tests. .**

**I'll make sure the next chapter comes out by the end of next week to make up for this c:**

**Shout outs to BakemonoShoujo for being an awesome beta and insuring the best quality work for you guys XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me smile and work harder :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um I finished this chapter over two weeks ago but since my beta hasn't gotten back to me I thought I would just post it and then repost then edited version afterwards because I felt bad about not posting in such a long time.**

**Sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter Six**

**~ooOoo~**

Rin gently placed the porcelain cat mask on his face, using one hand he kept it in place while Shura tied the black silk cords. When she finished he looked at himself in the mirror critically. He wore a black yukata that was casually loose, revealing his marble white skin. Over the yukata the young clan leader wore a long kimono that dragged on the floor and was left open. It was a beautiful azure silk with silver embroidery of leaping flames. Rin blinked, it almost looked like he was being devoured by some sort of demonic fire. Or maybe it was a demon emerging from the flames? The blue eyed boy gazed at his reflection and had to admit the Japanese cat mask gave him an inhuman look that only added to his ethereal image. The stark white material glowed purely in the dimly lit room and dark blue and black designs tainted the design. His own azure orbs also seem to shine from the black rimmed eyes and his startling blue-black hair was ruffled around his head like some sort of wild mane.

The raven smiled in appreciation as he nodded to the red head waiting for him to finish his self scrutiny. Their goal had been to look as other worldly as possible for the first meeting with the Suguros to inspire some sort of amazement others constantly connected with his clan. Shura had finally decided to follow clan procedure and wear her black mask, even though she wore it saucily on the side of her head as if she was going to some sort a festival instead of an important yakuza meeting. Her kimono was as typical of the fiery red head, very short and off the shoulder in deep reds and oranges.

Rin followed her as they walked to the car where Izumo and Igor waited for them and while they walked he slid Kurikara into his silver obi. He was glad that since he was going to the meeting with the top three members in the clan below the rank of the "boss" he would not be actually be required to bring his guards. But he felt it was better this way since it was peace meeting and not some sort of way to show off his power. The other two were already sitting in the front of the vehicle with their cat masks properly covering their faces, the raven settled beside in the back with the grumpy red head.

The clan leader smiled in amusement. She was extremely upset that he had been putting off their training sessions and important business to hang out with the Kyoto kids, even though most of his time had been spent with Yukio working on homework and trying to keep Shima focused. But the pinkette had been determined to have fun and when he had found out that Rin had never played any video games or read any manga, the golden eyed teen had made it his mission to get him introduced him to the wonderful things he had been missing. The simple memory of their visits to the mall and hours spent playing COD and Assassins Creed had a small grin slipping over the usually stoic leader. The best part of all the wasted hours was when they would goad Yukio to play with them and how surprisingly competitive the older boy would get when he finally caved to their combined whining (Shima) and invitations. The raven could not remember an hour where he had been so happy in the last two years than the past week spending time with the Kyoto kids. Even Bon had slightly warmed up to him during the week and had even apologized for the misunderstanding earlier in the week.

Rin felt his grin widen and his face flush slightly as he thought of all time spent with the one specific member of the group. Yukio and him had gotten closer and he found that they got along with all their differences. They would talk about their dreams and would joke about how random they seemed when they considered the background they were raised in; although they never talked about _why_ they wanted to pursue these careers. To the raven it seemed that both of their reasons were too personal to be discussed between potential enemies.

Azure orbs darkened in sadness and the grin faded into a pained frown. Rin knew that brilliant green eyed man would be at the meeting, he was too important to the Kyoto clans working not to be included. But he was not happy about it. The friendship they had stated to build was delicate and learning the truth could be either the final piece of information to make or break out. He sighed softly as he ran his hand down his face to block out the sight of the dark night outside the car window. With a start the raven realized in shock that his hand was trembling; the motion was so slight that even he hadn't noticed it until it had been lightly shaking against his skin. The young clan leader bit his lip and slid the long kimono sleeves over his hand and berated himself for his almost amateur lack of control. Did he really fear the older boy's reaction so much?

The answer was yes he did; he wanted so badly for them to forgive him afterwards and be even more open with him. He wanted the truth to finally tear down the walls separating their friendship from developing further. He wanted Yukio to confide _everything i_n him_._ Watching the older teen's green eyes sparkle like emeralds and face shine with absolute glee when talking about all the medical advancements and current studies before gracing him the most beautiful and gentle smile. These rare occurrences always made him feel warm and happy and the azure eyed boy had often found himself trying to find topics that would incite the same reactions and fervour from the usually masked teen. They had also become more intimate with each other. Slight touches and familiar gestures seemed only natural between the two of them now. The older boy would casually sweep his hair back when it fell into his eyes and the raven would hang onto the brunette's shoulders without a second thought to see what he was reading or working on. The young clan leader had hardly even realized how much happiness these small interactions brought him and how much more he craved them now.

This was a startling realization for the almost indifferent boy who had sworn off caring for anybody again. He scoffed at his own stupidity for not realizing sooner that his manipulative feelings for the Suguro brats were turning into real affection. And Yukio...He didn't know how to describe his feelings for the older boy. Definitely, admiration and just not the physical type but also his intelligence and experience and this new desire and craving for more between them. It wasn't often that Rin met boys close to his own age just as able to efficiently fight and kill but what else? There were other feelings that he couldn't yet put into words. With a silent growl he shook his head and mentally looked away those thoughts. It was enough that he actually cared about them as friends he didn't have to try to figure out developing feelings for one specific member but rather lock the foreign emotions away and ignore them for the rest of his life.

The car stopped and Rin quietly met Shura's eyes. She grinned, "This is gonna be fun." The older woman laughed hysterically as she jumped through her open door. He followed at a more hesitant and reluctant pace. This was a crucial moment not only for the clan but for himself; with a deep sigh he followed the giggling red head while being shadowed by his more responsible seconds. Izumo and Igor faces were hidden by their masks and only their eyes hinted at their tense mood although they walked with confidence and ease the raven could see the tell tale signs of stress in their tense muscles and twitching fingers. The indigo haired wore a pale rose kimono with white embroidery gracing the gentle ends with flowing petals. Pearls decorated her silky hair that was intricately arranged in braids. Igor wore his usual completely black suit with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his tattoo covered forearms. The azure eyed boy couldn't help but smile at the striking image they would convey.

They were led to a private dining room by a smiling waitress. Rin had chosen a traditional Japanese restaurant located on neutral grounds so the Suguro leader wouldn't be suspicious about his motives. He also wanted to go somewhere they would be able to blend in; it wasn't very often groups of people walked around in kimonos and yukatas.

The raven was glad to see the grinning man in the room when they entered; the other clan leader wore clothing similar to some type of monk garments in black and gold, looking completely at ease. On the chubby man's left Bon sat with Yukio and to his right sat an older man with dark hair who looked like a more serious and older version of the silly pink haired Shima he knew. Standing directly behind the Kyoto boss were two young man who also looked similar to the older pink haired boy only one had blond hair and the other dark brown. They both held staffs but were unable to contain their shock as the Okumuras arrived.

Rin quietly settled directly across from Sugura-sama while Shura and Izumo settled on either side of him. Igor easily settled into a position that mirrored the elder Shima siblings. The azure eyed boy watched as the more experienced members contained their emotions and with sadistic amusement as the blond streaked teen was left gazing at the assembled group in astonishment.

"Well, you are not exactly what I would have expected but that almost seems right." The older clan leader had a silly grin stretched across his face and yet his dark eyes were dark with suspicion and critical scrutiny. "So tiny! I would think you were a woman if your chest wasn't so flat..." Suguro-sama laughed joyfully while the raven cocked his head to study the man closely. Was he trying to get a rise out of him? Rin was used to comments like that and when the man finally saw his face his comment would be even more justified. The azure eyed boy smiled and easily reached to lightly touch the silken cords keeping his mask in place.

"I agree Suguro-sama. I am quite small but I'm sure everybody seems that way to you." Rin took a moment to watch the approving smile the older man gave him. It would seem the other enjoyed friendly opposition. The raven took the brief moment to glance at Yukio. The green eyed boy seemed to be studying him discretely but hadn't yet realized who he was yet. The younger teen was suddenly glad that his voice had been husky due to disuse; he had a couple seconds to prepare himself for whatever reaction the young genus had when learning the truth. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I have yet to introduce myself. I am Okumura..." He easily pulled the cord keeping the delicate mask in place and spoke in a smooth purr. "...Rin. I am sure you've heard about me from your son."

The mask clattered lightly on the table as Bon jumped from his chain. The boy looked confused and upset and the raven smiled at him sadly. This sort of reaction was expected from the aggressive teen and the betrayal and hatred in his dark brown eyes were easily read by the young clan leader. It took all of his self discipline to look away from the hatred filled eyes of the blond streaked teen to gaze into emerald green eyes. They were dark and the mouth turned down in a slight frown. These were the only sign that the brunette had reacted to the news at all but they were enough to cause a gradual dread to seep into his skin. In that moment Rin knew the other boy hated him. He was disgusted with himself for caring. Deception was a part of their lives, why should the older boy be so upset?

"Hoho, that is quite unexpected. One of my son's friends being the leader of a powerful rival clan! Quite the surprise! I do have to wonder how one as young as you became so powerful." There was a question in the older clan leader's voice that the azure eyed boy didn't mind answering.

Rin waited for Bon to finally settle back in his seat before answering. "Is is not obvious? Do my eyes not speak enough truth?" The raven grinned slyly and focused on Suguro-sama. "I am the rightful heir. Son of the former leader and age doesn't matter when you have the right blood and have been trained since birth to kill."

The Kyoto clan leader's smile was gone and he focused intently on Rin. "To kill? Surely you exaggerate? The yakuza teach their kids to fight and defend themselves but killing is a different matter entirely."

"Is it really? I wouldn't know. Killing comes naturally when you're bred for it. Emotions are useless baggage and the blade should always be covered in blood of your enemies. It is what I have been taught to do easily without regret. One fatal mistake you have made with your own son is not introducing him to our world earlier by letting him have a chance to see the light fade from an enemy's eyes because he ended their worthless life to spare his own precious one."

The raven focused on making his smirk as cruel on possible and not glancing at the other teens in the room.

"He is too inexperienced to take over and you must know the positive affect of this type of debauched training. Did Yukio-san not turn out perfectly?"

The man flinched at the pointed comment, before he could speak to defend himself Rin continued in a soft drawl."Buuut, that isn't what we are here to discuss. Do you accept the proposal Suguro-sama?"

The bald man was silent for a moment before he gave a polite grin, easily sliding on his own mask. "Hoho, that's true. Well we are willing to accept with a few conditions, of course."

"Of course." The raven agreed easily and encouraged the man to continue with a cold half smile.

"First we have the right to call for your help at any moment at any time. This will also apply to you. Secondly, important information will be shared between our clans. We don't like secrets. And lastly we would require that you at least inform your clan of your true identity. This trouble with Mephisto will cause an unbalance among your ranks that we don't really appreciate."

Rin leaned back with a blank expression. He could easily concede to all the points but the last one irked him. Who were they to tell him how to run his clan or what they thought was necessary for his subordinates to know? Even if he had been considering it himself, the fact that another yakuza leader would require something of this magnitude was insulting.

"Your last request is rather bold, no? May I ask who thought that one up?" The raven didn't even try to conceal the annoyance in his voice and let his wide cat like eyes narrow in distaste.

"Ah you said yourself that I taught him well." Suguro's tone had become smug but his eyes were wary as he studied the younger clan leader.

The raven leaned back with a small chuckle. "I really would have not expected any less from that one." He glanced at Yukio to gauge the other teen's reactions to the conversation; the other boy's face was completely blank and was too far away to clearly study his eyes. Rin chose to ignore the hollow feeling in his chest and smiled lazily. "The Okumura clan concedes to all the requirements. The entire clan will be informed tomorrow. Is that good enough for all of you?"

All the small signs of tension visibly eased from the plump man's body and he pat his round tummy jolly, "Excellent! Now that we're allies I think it's time to enquire what you need my clan's assistance for."

"To kill." Rin stated this simply, as if answering a simple question in class before elaborating. "You're going to help me kill Mephisto. He has been causing me a bit of trouble as you know." The raven sighed forlornly and ran a slightly trembling hand through his ruffled hair. His control was starting to slip; simply thinking of the clown like bastard caused him to literally burn with a burning hatred that had been smouldering for ten years only to be rekindled at his newest revelation. Shura shifted hesitantly her hand resting on her katana hilt. After meeting her lazy eyes, a small nod was all the red head needed to be assured of his stability. Rin lightly ran his hand over his face and uncurled the one tightly clenched tightly in a fist as he continued in a cold tone. "I was willing to make nice but a recent discovery led me to deciding that only his own painful death and the total annihilation of his clan will make up for his past and current transgressions."

There was no room for arguments in his cruel timbre and flashing eyes. "We can of course discuss the details latter after some information is gathered on the target." The raven stood slowly. "I believe it's time to call this meeting to an end."

"Hmm, already? You all haven't even eaten anything yet." The question was asked with slight interest by the older man as he ate the last of the food on his plate.

"We may be friends but the food was set before we came and there would have been _a lot _of chances to slip something in."

Rin kept his tone light and inclined his head towards the members of his clan. They rose silently and headed towards the door ahead of him. The raven watched with curiosity as Suguro-sama also stood, quickly followed by his own men. " I agree. I'll be going back to Kyoto tomorrow so could you make some plans with my one of my seconds Yukio-san? Before I leave I would like to have at least an idea of what will be going on during my absence. Also, any of the five already here is at your disposal."

The azure eyed boy nodded slowly and turned to wave his group away. "Wait in the car." They left only after receiving a raised brow from the young clan leader because of their hesitation to follow the order. The older Suguro left with a jolly laugh followed by everyone except the young green eyed second. The round man talked loudly and jollily about his trip to Tokyo while Bon looked irritated and slightly confused.

When the door finally closed the raven gazed at the other teen with hooded eyes. The mood in the room was slightly tense. Their friendship had only begun to develop and he didn't want to make the strained relationship worse. Yukio wouldn't even look at him; his brows were furrowed and mouth pinched. If Rin were take a guess about how the other teen was feeling he would say distaste and confusion. After letting out a deep he decided it was probably best to be honest. Isn't that what Shiro always advised? Complete trust and honesty is what kept relationships strong.

The older boy had finally looked at him when he had sighed and taking the opportunity the young clan leader held his gaze. Looking deep into the green eyes he asked the first thing that came to his mind because it was what he wanted to know most about the older boy.

"Why do you want to become a doctor."

It was almost comic, the way Yukio looked after hearing the question. At first his had body jolted at the quick shock before the young genius shook his head lightly in amused disbelief. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose the brunette faintly smiled. "I don't think that's what my master had in mind when he left me here. We should stick to business only."

Rin frowned, "I want to know please." He hesitated for a second; if he voiced his thoughts he would be vulnerable to whatever the other could say to hurt him. The raven suddenly wished he had never met the other boy. The affection and desire to be important to the green eyed teen made him realize these emotions were something he didn't need if he wanted to stay on the path of being a man with no weaknesses. "I had begun to think of ourselves as...friends. You may ask me any question you want after." The azure eyed boy added the last part in an almost timid and childish voice. It was almost an offer to give the other teen some sort of motivation to answer his enquiry.

Yukio gazed at him blankly and the raven actually fidgeted from his nerves. In his mind his pride screamed in agony at how natural all the pathetic actions and questions were so natural to him when around the brunette.

The green eyed boy only smiled briefly in response. Not the polite one he gave to everyone no matter his true mood but the real one that lit up his already handsome face. So rare was this expression on the other that Rin didn't even care how weak he must have looked earlier when he had a chance to bask in the glow given off by that single expression. The warmth that flowed through him was familiar but so unexpected he almost froze in astonishment. His bright blue orbs snapped into focus when he finally heard Yukio's soft voice.

"I've been taught to fight and kill since I was seven. Then I was taught how to manipulate others and how to act around them to gain their trust. I was surrounded by death and I thought of doctors as some sort of heroes. They give life, provide care and comfort. I took from everyone to suit myself, I killed to benefit my master and I was so use to it I was beyond caring about the lives I took. I always tried to be merciful and quick but it's not the same. I want to save others. I want my life to benefit others in a positive fashion."

The brunette's cheeks were slightly flushed in embarrassment as he lightly scratched his cheek after his little speech. Rin felt his heart burst with a strong emotion he couldn't place. His voice had rose with his passion and his emerald eyes had shined with barely repressed excitement. Everything about him was perfect, from his ambitions to the reasons he was driven to reach his goals. The raven hardly ever thought about others and never about the ones he planned or had already killed. Violent deaths were a natural occurrence during his entire life. He had always been told to think of his own safety and to preserve his own life before he was to even think of someone else. It was truly astonishing to see how selfless the Yukio was. It almost made Rin ashamed for his own cold and brutal thinking.

"What about you, Rin? Why do you want to cook?"

The raven froze at the question. Being honest was so hard for him; lying was always so much safer. But Yukio had been completely truthful with him so he should be the same. With a hesitant smile he opened his mouth

**oOo**

Yukio had almost wanted to ignore Rin's question. It had been completely random and unassociated with any clan business. Had it been anyone else he would have continued as if they hadn't spoken until they caught on that he wasn't interested in anything unprofessional. But as always the tiny raven was the exception. The entire past week had him thinking like Shiemi: that the small boy was more than some source of information. Learning now about his true identity had almost made him laugh out loud in slight disbelief. It had become obvious to him over the past week that Rin was somewhat...innocent.

Innocent seemed like the wrong word considering the fact that he now knew for a fact the raven killed people often and brutally and yet that was how the blue eyed teen appeared. Things that should be regular to teenagers and children were completely foreign and new to younger teen. It amused the brunette to watch his azure eyes widen and shine in excitement while his soft lips would widen into a small smile or little "o" of amazement with each new game and story they introduced to him. How his tiny frame would literally shake with excitement when they sat together to watch movies. The younger teen would get so into the things they watched that he would yell advice to the characters and ask questions constantly during the films. They would all at some point to answer his inquisitive curiosities but eventually after one too many someone (usually Bon) would snap at him to shut up and pay attention. Rin would always pout while clutching a pillow before getting completely absorbed again and the cycle would start again. The raven's childish personality was so well hidden beneath layers of masks fabricated for different audiences. The stuck up outcast for school, the cruel leader of a clan, and an open and friendly teenager when trying to trick them. It was astonishing to think of all the roles the raven had been given to play and yet somehow remained so soft.

Rin's gentle expressions and movements when with Shiemi were always affectionate and slightly sad. The raven always spoke kindly and was warm with everyone else in their group. The younger boy almost seemed content when he was with them; drowsy movements and reactions after a day at school and the quick cat naps he would take before helping the small blonde cook dinner or work on his homework with either him or Shima.

Yukio had been ashamed of his own response to how close Rin was getting to the others. It shocked him to feel the acid jealously every time the blue-eyed boy would laugh at one of the pinkette's silly jokes or hang casually on the other boy's shoulders

What was more astonishing to Yukio was his reaction to Rin's presence. He had urges he hadn't experienced before for another human being. Often he found himself reaching to touch him and had to pretend to move the blue-eyed boy's hair from his eyes. Only to be left completely captivated by the feel of the silken hair, so soft and shining blue black in the light.

The brunette was able to admit to himself that he was attracted to the younger boy physically. But then again who wouldn't be? The raven's features and body were perfect in a tiny, delicate, and feminine way. And, now only after a week of knowing the blue eyed boy had fascinated with his complex personality. This meeting had only proven that although Rin would insist he was cold and unfeeling he was lead by his emotions. All the raven had done since becoming the Okumura clan leader was efficiently wipe out those who had earned his revenge. Yukio found himself wanting to ease the pain he had seen reflected in the azure eyes when speaking of his need to kill Mephisto.

Yukio watched as Rin seemed to collect himself after hearing his question about his dreams. The boy stepped closer and tilted his head to meet his eyes squarely. The brunette found himself being drawn in by the trust and fear in the younger boy's eyes. He realized at that moment that he was extremely glad he had the younger boy's faith and that the other boy was going to be honest with him.

"I...I used to make sweets with my mom. When I was done all of my studies with my caretaker Shiro we would go to the kitchen and pick random recipes from the book. It made me happy to see the two of them smile while eating and we would have little parties every night with the three of us. I...I miss nights like that; full of laughter and life." The younger boy took a deep breath and seemed to be holding back tears from the pain of remembering the happy memories, if the way his azure eyes shined were any indication. Yukio resisted the urge to wrap his arms in comfort around the slender boy and watched the boy continue to speak with a sort of helpless feeling in his stomach.

"When I cook I can almost forget that earlier my hands were covered in blood and the harm I caused with them. I remember my mother's smiling face and how light her laughter sounded. If my life could have been different then I think it would be like when I'm cooking or when I'm with... well you." The raven's creamy white skin flushed delicately as he finally avoided meeting Yukio's gaze and let his flickering eyelids hide his brilliant eyes. The brunette was disappointed he would no longer be able to study the boy's enticing orbs but was able to admire his long lashes and sweet face blushing in embarrassment.

"I mean I'm...uh happy with all of you of course. I-I need to stop talking now." Rin's face was now flushed completely strawberry red and held a slender hand over his face as he twisted his body to face the door.

Yukio chuckled. It almost seemed impossible but the most feared clan leader in Japan was stuttering and acting like a shy school girl. The raven was constantly proving that although he had a lot of experience with the _under_world he was undoubtedly inexperienced with dealing with his more affectionate feelings. Finally giving up resisting his own urges the brunette ran his right hand thought the raven's messy locks tilting the head back while wrapping his left arm around Rin's slender waist and pulling him closer. The young clan leader looked nervously into his own green eyes; the confusion because of the older teen's actions seemed to radiate off the young raven's surprisingly revealing and vulnerable expression; he frowned slightly with a furrowed his brow a slight tilt of his head.

The young genius couldn't help but laugh out loud as he finally let go of his restraint. It was truly troubling to always be checking your natural responses to someone and so the brunette just did what felt natural. He pulled Rin closer, gripping his soft hair tightly while enjoying the feel of the silk draped around the smaller body. Yukio grinned lightly as he lowered his own head to brush his lips against the trembling ones beneath his own.

He left out a husky chuckle, "I'm glad I make you happy. You really are so sweet Rin, which is so unexpected after all you went through."

The blue eyed boy not only looked perplexed but also affronted. Yukio decided that before the dangerous clan leader stabbed him for what he might consider an insult he kissed him...Deeply. He took his time enjoying the soft feel of the others mouth before asking for entrance with a soft nip of his teeth. When Rin slowly opened his mouth in a quiet whimper he swiftly explored the warm entrance with his tongue. He tried to be gentle but the kiss quickly turned aggressive and dominating reflecting his earlier frustrations. Restraining oneself for too long always had consequence; it would seem Yukio's was that he would accost the poor boy. For some reason the brunette could not bring himself to regret what he was doing as he started to dig his fingers deeper in Rin's hair. The younger teen's body was pliant and willing against his own and the raven kept making tantalizing moans each time their tongues met. The feel of the smaller and softer body against his own made and the provocative and the almost submissive response he received made him feel almost...possessive.

Yukio was dazed in a sort of a desire fuelled fever, deciding it was time to end the kiss before the blue eyed boy actually disemboweled him he broke the increasingly sloppy and hot kiss. With a groan he loosed his grip and lifted his head slowly. A string of saliva connected their mouths, broken only when Rin jerked his head back at sight, looking completely baffled and embarrassed. Before the younger boy could speak the brunette jerked him forward and nuzzled his face against the soft black hair and muttered softly against the silky strands.

"So happy...And I can't even think why you give me so much joy."

The azure eyed boy snorted softly and spoke with a confidence dripping from his words, "Why do you have to explain it? Just accept your feeling and be happy because we're friends...right?" The question at the end showed how doubtful and nervous the younger boy really was and clearly expressed how Rin really felt at the moment; Yukio found it all extremely adorable.

The brunette pulled back to look into the others face with a small grin. "You're right... I guess."

The brunette took the moment to study the boy to look for signs that Rin may decide to kill him. The raven's cheeks were dusted with pink and his full lips were pursed and deep red from the kissing. His head was inclined downwards so his bangs covered his face like a black screen and his eyelashes were lowered so he could avoid looking at him. Azure orbs would quickly dart to his face and cause the pale face to flush darkly before darting down and giving the younger teen to gather him before looking up again.

Rin leaned on his tip toes to give him a soft peck on the cheek. "You mean you _know._" With a wide and catty grin the small raven gave him a small wave as he headed for the door.

Yukio watched him with comfortable warmth spreading through his body, "I guess we'll have to meet tomorrow to discuss actual plans, eh?"

The raven's bright giggle had the brunette smiling softly as he ran his fingers lightly over his cheek and the door shut with a soft "_click." _

**oOo**

Amaimon watched his brother open one of the many letters and documents stacked on his mahogany desk. Biting his nails the green eyed watched Mephisto with dazed eyes. His brother wore his usual completely white suit with a pink tie dotted in white circles, his hair was a dark purple that gradually got lighter and his eyes were an unusual yellow colour. Both brothers had bags under their eyes courtesy of their habit of staying up for days while working like tonight. The man's hawk like orbs devoured the written words with barely suppressed glee and the younger brother sighed knowing that was a sign of days spent formulating plans and gathering information. He glanced at his own hand after feeling a faint twinge and was surprised to notice he had bitten his finger badly enough for blood to freely drip in thick rivets down his hand and onto his shoes.

The younger brother was crouched like a gargoyle on the edge of one of his brother's overstuffed armchairs and watched with detached fascination as more and more of the crimson liquid splashed against his black books, splattering against his pants and the seat. Amaimon heard and annoyed _tsk _and looked guiltily up at his brother.

"What have I told you Amaimon? If you want to bite something, eat candy. Don't stain my furniture." Giving the younger brother one last stern look, Mephisto turned back to the paper in his hand with a faint smirk. "Are you interested in knowing what this letter says, little brother?" The golden eyed man's voice had lost its irritable edge and was now warm and jolly. Amaimon could care less what was on the paper. He followed the orders he was given and did whatever his precious brother bade him to do, be it killing, stealing, or anything in that spectrum. And rather than feeling sick about his duties the younger brother quite enjoyed them and let his older brother deal with all the thinking and planning that needed to be done. However, Amaimon also knew his brother wanted him to be curious and wanted a chance to brag about whatever brilliant plan he was cooking up.

And so with a faint "curious" cock of his head he asked, "What is it brother?"

The smirk on Mephisto's face turned to a smug grin, "It would seem that the new Okumura-sama is holding a meeting and I'm invited! It seems that Suguro-sama from Kyoto is will be going and the main perhaps of the meeting is...land division. Oh~How exquisite." The older man almost seemed to purr as his prior lazy position on his seat turned to an almost attentive and greedy stance above the seemingly innocent paper lying on his desk. "I haven't been to one of these since the foolish former Okumura leader had tried to establish peace across Tokyo. Oh my, oh my, this is truly a delight another foolish leader for us to kill."

The purple hair man seemed lost in his own thoughts and fantasies of the future, "I have been trying for such a long time to lure that bastard out, and I'm so glad it finally worked! But he must be one of the old idiots that were close to that damn former soubon. NO one else would be foolish to try this again after the failure ten years ago," Mephisto seemed to realize something and with a childish giggle he continued, "Than again they don't know it was me back then or right now. Hmm, but don't you would think they would at least be a bit suspicious?" Amaimon opened his mouth to answer but his brother continued without giving him a chance to utter a syllable. "Never mind, I can't expect everyone to be as smart as myself."

This made the younger brother grin, "Really? But he seems to be smarter than you. I mean you don't even know who he is yet."

Mephisto's faced seemed to transform into a demonic scowl as he glared at Amaimon. Completely unaffected by he's brother unique form of pouting he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, brother dearest?" The younger brother shivered at the almost sugary sweet tone his brother used; he knew now he had gone too far. His brother only called him dearest when he was absolutely furious. Without turning to confirm his thoughts he quickened his pace, "Just going to walk my dog. He must be getting lonely."

Although his brother did not respond Amaimon left knowing without a doubt that had he lingered for even a second longer his brother may have actually killed him. His feet hit the pavement with a dull thud and as he took a moment to survey his brother's large grounds he popped a lollipop in his mouth. He walked with a slight slouch but perked up at the sound of rapid thuds. Amaimon was significantly happier at the sight of his precious dog heading towards him. Behemoth was a large mixed breed dog weighing over 200 pounds of muscle and was cross between a German shepherd and a wolf. His coat was completely black and he wore a thick silver collar that had skulls dangling from it and bright yellow eyes that seemed to shine demonically in the dark. The youngest brother ran his hand in the midnight black fur and clipped on his black leash. Behemoth briefly nuzzled his hand affectionately before trotting next to him while adopting a slightly more menacing air as they left Mephisto's compound. There was a lot of open land between the mansions on the street so Amaimon decided to take a short cut through one of the woods diving the lands.

The moon light gave everything a soft glow and he was enjoying the peace when he heard a harsh growl rip its way through Behemoth's throat. Amaimon glanced at his companion; the dog's fur was raised and teeth bared while his muscles were tensed as if to leap. He looked up sharply at the direction that was bothering the mixed breed. He couldn't see anything worth all the hostility but he trusted Behemoth's sharper senses more than his own and continued to watch the trees and shadows for any sign of life. And then a figure seemed to detach its self from a shadows, the younger brother watched as a very voluptuous woman's figure distinguished itself from the shadows.

"Tut, tut~ Can't you control your mutt?" A sultry voice mocked softly. Once Amaimon recognized the voice he felt his body relax and reached out to Behemoth to calm him down. The dog relaxed only slightly; his body remaining tense and he watched the shadowy woman closely with sharp glowing eyes but stopped growling and bearing his sharp teeth.

"Well, he could always smell a conniving bitch and never really liked them. It has nothing to do with control." He tone was bored and he watched as the woman froze slightly before releasing a husky laugh.

"That's not nice Broccoli." Amaimon gritted his teeth at the sadistic glee in her voice and snapped. "Do you have anything to report or are you just trying to waste my time?"

Behemoth reacted to the anger in his master's voice and released a soft growl while taking a protective step in front of the green haired man. Amaimon gave his a soothing pat as he watched the woman shift uncertainly before once again retaining her cocky stance.

"Yes, I've been watching the brat like you wanted but have yet to see anything of interest to you, let alone a reason for you wanting to keep this little mission from your dear big brother, Mephisto."

"I don't pay you to know why I want to know things, I pay you to watch people and give me the information I want. Now, how is Rin doing?"

"The brat as per usually doesn't seem in any way threatening even with his connections to the Okumura clan. Which is disappointing; I thought they taught their children better. Anyway he is still getting pushed around by the bigger and stupider kids. Only recently he seems to have made some friends with a group of kids that transferred to the school."

"Friends?" Amaimon repeated the word dully as she continued with an amused grin.

"Oh I can see why you're jealous he is such a beauty and yes, I said friends. He spent the entire week with them and often headed home with them so why the interest?"

The green haired man was such a daze he answered instantly. "He's the only survivor in a massacre my brother organized. I always have been fascinated to see how that would affect a child who use to be so innocent. I want to see him explode with hate but he grew up to be rather calm and disinterested in people and his surroundings didn't he?"

"Oooh, that's very true. Well that's all I have to report, I'm off."

"Wait! Where is his latest art work?" Amaimon was finally able to snap out of his previous funk and spoke sharply causing Behemoth to bark as if supporting his master.

"Oppsie! I almost forgot! Here's the copy." From somewhere behind the shadows and trees a canvas was pulled out and left against the trunk of tree the woman appeared from as she seemed to melt back into the surrounding darkness. The younger waited until Behemoth visibly relaxed before walking to the painting and flipping it around to see his oppression's beautiful creation. He gasped quietly at the beauty of the painting of a demon made of flames. The brush strokes and colours were so vibrant and perfect but he knew that the original was probably hundreds of times better. Amaimon wanted to sink into the picture, he wished desperately to know what the young teen had been feeling and thinking while he worked. He would have paid any price just to watch the other. Grabbing the frame he walked quickly while tugging a reluctant Behemoth along. He wanted to get home quickly to add the newest piece to his collection and take the time to study it.

**oOo**

Rin paused at the restaurant's door. His face felt flushed and eyes seemed bright. He carefully fixed his kimono which Yukio had slightly pulled off with his tight grip and ran a shaking hand through his hair. The raven was deliriously happy to know the older teen didn't hate him but did friends usually kiss each other? He had said that so he would have an excuse not to run the green eyed boy through with his sword at the dishonour the kiss would have caused if they weren't friends. But kisses with tongue didn't seem very...friendly but rather something more. The young clan leader felt his face start to burn as he remembered the feeling of the harder body against his own while large hands gripped his hair tight enough to cause pain that was overshadowed by the pleasure at the feeling of the muscle exploring his mouth. He quickly laid his cold hands against his flaming cheeks. Rin took a step to his car but paused as he remembered his mask; he would need it to hide his embarrassingly red face and because Izumo would be angry at him for being so irresponsible.

With a deep sigh the raven turned sharply on his heels and headed to the dining room he had just vacated with determined steps. He was determined to act as normal as possible so he wouldn't lose one of the few friends he had gained in the past week. The others may take some time to convince to forgive him but the blue eyed boy was happy to know he had at least one ally from the group. Rin flung the sliding door open almost harshly and winced at the large bang it caused. He peered into room and was relieved to find it empty. Yukio must have left through a different door giving the raven a thankfully empty room that he almost skipped into as he grabbed his mask. He swiftly held it against his face and tied the cords with difficulty. The azure eyed boy struggled for a few minutes but eventually he accomplished his mission and left with a grin hidden by the mask.

Shura gave him a lazy smile as he slid in the backseat. The red head waited patiently for him to settle comfortably before signalling Igor in the front to leave by hitting the back of the front seat with the hilt of her katana.

"How did it go? Does he hate you? Does he blame you?" Her husky voice was a mocking coo and her ivy green eyes were alight with an emotion the raven couldn't easily identify. He watched as she leaned back with her legs crossed and head tilted forward hiding most of her face with her bangs. Rin remained silent for a minute longer choosing to watch the moon outside the window. He would have taken off his mask but he knew his face was still flushed with happiness and now his only goal was avoiding the older woman's almost merciless teasing.

"He...he and I are friends...I believe." The raven kept his voice completely cool and body completely relaxed which was at odds with how joyful he felt at repeating the statement that had been crowding his mind since he had left the room. Rin raised his mask slightly to reveal his sly grin and purred, "We should celebrate our success later. Does sake sound good?"

"Nya, ha, ha! When does sake not sound good? I'm famished since we didn't eat at the restaurant; I deserve some good service for all of my troubles!" Shura's whole position changed; her body was relaxed and loose while her head was thrown back as she laughed.

The car settled into a comfortable silence; both watched the inky black sky dotted with the numerous amount of stars. The calm was only broken when the green eyed women spoke gently and without any notes of teasing or mockery, "Are you happy?"

Rin laid his hand against the cool glass separating him from the breeze he could see shifting the leaves on the trees they passed, "Yes, I finally got what I wanted but also feared most in the world."

The raven watched the older woman in confusion as Shura shifted her own mask to finally cover her face fully. The red head's shoulder's shook silently and her voice sounded huskier, "That's good, brat." The azure eyed boy watched the red head with warm eyes before saying with all the affection he felt for her at the moment, "I love you too Nee-chan." She barked out a shaky laugh and her voice only wobbled slightly as she snapped, "Idiot! I never said anything about caring about you!"

Rin only shook his head and drawled, "It's okay to cry. You are a girl, ya know."

"How dare you! Sexist pig! Who was the one who taught you everything you know?!" The raven was pleased to see her previously emotional state transform into a heated pout. He finally released an easy laugh and spent the rest of the ride laughing at the older woman's antics.

**Please review! Thank you to all those who already have ( I love you Lots 3) Thank you for favouriting the story (or me) or following it etc. Those are what make me happy and write with gusto!**

**So make me happier and REVIEW**


End file.
